Unfamiliar Return
by xxjobbiesxx
Summary: Roxas has a heart! Upon their return, Sora and Roxas find that it wasn't as grand as it seemed. Something has happened to the island and the two must find out what happened to their home, and where their friends have disappeared to.
1. Chapter 1

Editor's Note: Ok, this is my first time publishing my work on here, and I know the begining is short. I was just summerizing the end of the Second game and all that jazz. Please feel free to Review! I would enjoy that =) Also I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you!  
-Christian

* * *

It was an odd sensation when he stepped into Sora's body. Almost like walking under a waterfall of cold water. All of Sora's memories became his, and his became Sora's.

A whole new world opened up after that. One inside of Sora's head that was made just for Roxas. It was always sunny but never hot, and although there was nothing to do, Roxas never got bored. Most of the time he would just lay in one of the many fields and watch the clouds float by, picking out shapes and creating stories for whatever he saw. He would occasionally peek in on Sora, and see how his carrier was doing. Every once in a while Roxas would hear the others thoughts traveling upon the breeze, letting him know what Sora's mood was that day.

After defeating Xemnas and waiting upon the barren beach, Riku and Sora had returned home to Destiny Islands. Roxas had the feeling of vertigo after Sora stepped into the door of light and shot down from the sky upside down. It was funny how Sora's actions could still affect him in his world. As they landed in the water, Roxas felt the spray of ocean, and his view became Sora's.

_It was dark. That was the first thing he knew. Second, was that he had to break to the surface to breathe. He kicked his feet and pushed his arms out, swimming towards the lighted surface. _

_The sun instantly greeted him, and warmed his face as he was released from the grip of the water. Quickley, he looked around for his silver-headed friend. Eventually, he popped up and together they swam towards the shoreline that held their friends. Upon reaching them, the chocolate haired hero was instantly tackled by his recent best friends: Donald, and Goofey. He wrestled around for a few minutes with them, until he saw Her. He instantly stopped and sat in the water, trying his hardest to match her brilliant smile._

As Kairi offered her hand to Sora, Roxas caught a glimpse of Naminé. Sora and roxas reached out at the same time and took the outstretched hand.

"Sora will need you now Roxas…" Naminé said as she pulled him up. Roxas quirked a brow and would have asked what she meant, but she continued to pull him up. Even when he was fully standing she continued to pull him.

Ripping filled Roxas' ears, and pain rocked his body as his body was pulled away from Sora's


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Ok, so here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, I will add more actiony stuff later. Im just kinda trying to explain everything! Review please! And enjoy

-Christian

"Sora. It has been three days. We don't have time to sit here and babysit this… Nobody!"

"He isn't just a Nobody Riku! He is my Nobody, and in case you have forgotten, Nobodies do not have a heart. Somehow Roxas has one, and I can't explain it. But he does Riku. He is as real as you or me now!" Sora shouted back at him

As Sora said it, Roxas internally gasped. Ignoring the pain that was constantly throbbing at him, he listened for the steady rhythm of a heart. His hopes dwindled, at first, as he heard nothing. Then slowly the strong, steady beat of a heart. His heart!

"Sora. I understand where you are coming from. But-"

"Do you Riku? Do you really understand where I'm coming from? Do you have a Nobody that just up and popped out of your damn body like some damn ghost on Halloween, then materialize in front of your eyes? Are you hiding him? Cause I would just love to see how much you really understand." Sora said, interrupting the others sentence.

"Now is not the time to argue with each other. In case _you_have forgot, this island has turned into a nightmare, and Kairi and the King are nowhere to be found." Riku said in a forced calm

"I don't care about Kairi or the King right now. They have never been there when we needed help, and they can take care of themselves now. Roxas can't like this. So I will stay here and protect him. I know it is what he would do for you or me Riku. He is what is important right now." Sora finished. Roxas could feel the cool blue gaze of the other boy's eyes upon him. Studying him. "Didn't you say we needed all the people we could get?"

"I don't have time for this Sora," Riku said letting out a frustrated sigh, "You know what? I'm leaving. I am going to find out what has become of the island, and where our friends are. You can either come with me, or stay here. Your choice."

"Riku that isn't even fair, and you know it. Do not make me choose between you or him when the answer is almost completely obvious!" There was a pause between them, and Roxas could have sworn the tension was so high that there was sparks.

"Take care then Sora. Hopefully I will see you around here. Doing something productive." Roxas heard steps, then the shutting of a door off to his left.

Slowly, and carefully he opened his eyes. The moonlight that shone in through the broken, charred glass revealed that he was in a small bedroom. There was enough room for five people to stand shoulder to shoulder, and not much more. Roxas noticed the walls were black as well, almost as if a recent fire had engulfed the place. He slowly scanned the rest of the room, looking for the other.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered out towards the other. Instantly, Sora's head snapped up and looked towards Roxas. Apparently, the other had been sitting on a small beanbag chair near the darkest corner of the room. The first thing Roxas noticed was the tear streaks in the soot, the second was that Sora looked like he had become much older since the last time they had seen each other.

"Roxas… you're awake!" he said shifting slightly. Roxas nodded, then regretted it as a fresh wave of pain hit him like a brick wall.

"What happened… just now?" he asked

Sora's face grew dark as he looked down at his feet. He shuffled them for a minute, "Just… Impatience. And nerves I guess." He said quietly.

Roxas saw the tears starting to form in the others ocean eyes, so he moved on to the next topic. One that was a little lighter.

"So… Did I really pop out of you like a damn ghost on Halloween?" He asked. Sora sobbed out a laugh, then carefully sat next to Roxas on the bed and continued the laugh

"Yes. And it scared the crap out of me so bad, that I almost fainted. Riku made fun of me cause he said that I screamed like a girl…" At the mention of Riku, Sora instantly became quiet, and the dark look returned to his face, "This island… Has changed Roxas. At first, it was almost normal. But something was still off. I could tell from the beach. As we walked towards our homes, Goofey and everyone just…. Disappeared!" Sora started to explain, "Then the forest started to stink of an old flame, and the colors weren't as bright. Finally it was just me and Riku carrying you, on a completely different Island than we had ever grown up on. There were these… Creatures. Nothing at all like Heartless. I cant even describe them." Sora said quietly

"Well, we got ambushed by a group of them. I couldn't fight with you, and Riku couldn't handle them on his own… So we ran here. And we've been here ever since. Riku decided he wasn't going to wait for you to wake up, but I knew you would. I know we will need you."

Roxas listened to the other's story, trying to take it all in. _Sora had carried him_? _Creatures? Everyone disappearing?_

"So where did Riku go off to? Do you think he is ok?" Roxas asked, trying to make the other feel a little better

"I don't know really. Riku is a fighter. He can handle himself. Now, sleep Roxas. Ill keep a look out till the morning."

Roxas nodded, watching as Sora got up from the bed to go back to the small beanbag chair. As Roxas closed his eyes questions filled his head, as did Sora's sobbs.

_'I'm sorry I have caused you so much pain Sora…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Ok, little more action. It will start picking up from here on. And I am really happy for the comment, and the subscription! I will try my best not to let you all down!

* * *

Roxas stirred around on the bed, as his dream intensified. Naminé continued to walk in front of him, even though he kept calling for her to come back. An eerie mist swirled about them, shadowing everything but him and her. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't place exactly what it was, "_Naminé! Stop! What are you doing!" _he called out. She slowly turned to face Roxas. A sad smile formed upon her lips

"_It's ok Roxas… Sora needs you right now. You can help us later."_ She said in a haunted tone. Roxas clenched his fists, and bolted for her.

"_What the hell is going on Naminé!"_ A dark shadow appeared behind Naminé. From what he could make out, it was taller than him and Sora combined, as thin as them, but the body itself wasn't human. It constantly shifted around, as if it didn't have a specific shape. Roxas stopped dead in his tracks, staring dumbfounded behind her.

Naminé looked behind her at the shadow, then back to Roxas. The ghostly smile still played upon her lips, _"Wake up Roxas… Wake up!"_

Roxas blinked. It was almost like Sora's voice was urging him to get up, instead of Naminé's. He shook his head as he took a step forward "_Not till you tell me what is going on. Where is everyone, and what happened to the island?"_

Naminé's eyes grew wide, and slowly her head tilted down towards her torso. Roxas followed her gaze, and cried out at what he saw. An inkish substance slowly stained the front of her shit, and started spreading. Her shirt started to push out where her torso was, until five metal prongs ripped through the shirt. Slowly it lifted her up, and her gaze went back to Roxas', "_Wake up Roxas."_

Roxas sat up in bed, a scream ready in his throat. Two gloved hands quickly clamped down upon the sandy haired boy's mouth, "Damn it Roxas be quiet!" Sora whispered into the others ear. Roxas was about to lash out, before he slowly realized he was awake. He calmed down, and started to calmly breath in and out. When Sora thought the other was calm enough, he released his grip on Roxas and backed away, holding his forefinger to his lips.

"What's going on?" Roxas whispered, fear clenching at his stomach from the way the other was acting, and the dream he had just had. He slipped out of the sheet that covered him, and quietly followed the other. Sora silently walked to the side of the broken window, motioning for Roxas to do the same. Roxas copied the others movement, pressing his back to the wall and peeking around the corner. Everything looked the same compared to what he saw of Sora's memories of the island but, also like the other, there was a sense of unfamiliarity to it. The night was humid, and there was a stench of flame and decay.

"Listen..." Sora mouthed to the other. Roxas closed his eyes, and concentrated on the sounds. He ignored the constant crashing of waves upon the shore.

Then he heard it.

A mechanical whirring punctured the air, seemingly getting closer to them. Roxas cocked his head trying to pinpoint the location of the sound,

"Roxas!" Sora shouted

Roxas jumped from the wall, startled at the sudden outburst from Sora, "What!" he yelled back. He faced the other and watched Sora rush towards him, keyblade drawn. Roxas blinked, confused at why the other had called his weapon out and was rushing at him. The next few seconds seemed to be in slow motion. He could see Sora's lips telling him to run, then the wall seemed to explode.

Dazed and confused, Roxas stood there unable to move. His eyes traveled to where the window had been, then widened in surprise at what stood before him.

The metallic hand rushed forward with razor-like claws opening and closing, closing the gap between it and Roxas. He couldn't move, call his keyblade, or even scream. Terror took a hold over him and he remained frozen, staring at the deadly weapon. He closed his eyes, heard the sound of metal upon metal, then felt the coldness of the claws slicing his cheek open. Reality struck him as the pain reached his brain. He opened his eyes to see the claw burst through the other side of the room. Roxas lifted a hand to his cheek, then looked at it. Crimson stained his finger tips, and he looked towards Sora in shock.

"What are you doing Roxas! Run!" Sora shouted as he ran towards the other. Roxas remained where he was as he looked back at where the weapon had busted the wall.

A hand grabbed his and latched on, pulling him from his spot. His feet finally responded, and he ran out with Sora. As they stepped out of the door threshold a haunting scream pierced the air. Roxas couldn't tell if it was one of anger or defeat, but it gave him chills either way.

He blindly followed Sora as they started to enter the forest, quickly glancing behind them at the house they had just left. Instantly he wished he hadn't.

The creature tore it's way towards them, making squelching noises with every movement it made. Roxas couldn't see any sign of any visible limbs. In the moonlight, Roxas could see it's pale skin glistening as it snaked it's way towards them. It's milky blue eyes gleamed with malice and hunger as it quickly started catching up towards the two.

"It's catching up So-" He stopped short of his sentence as another claw burst from the creatures back, and flew towards him. Even if he had wanted to dodge it, he couldn't have.

The metal prongs closed around his ankle, and pulled his feet out from under him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Very sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school, and lost my password for a while. But I remembered, and now everything is all good! I can continue writing, and hopefully get some more subscribers and such =D**

Confusion took over Roxas as the world seemed to flip upside down. His head slammed to the ground first, causing him to focus on the pain in his head rather than getting out of the creature's grip. The ground seemed to move on it's own, throwing rocks against his back and scraping him. He could hear his clothes rip, pain racking his entire body as the creature loomed closer and closer. Panic took over after that. He cried out, not knowing what to do in the situation. He was dazed and confused and couldn't do a single thing except stare into the open maw of the creature,

"Sora!"

His other half had been following as fast as he could, trying to catch Roxas anyway he could. But the creatures retractable limb was quicker than he was. So he did the next best thing that he could do. He willed the keyblade to him, holding his hand to the side. At first, nothing happened. Panic set in after the keyblade still refused to show up. Sora picked up his pace, passing Roxas in the process. He attempted to call the keyblade again, and this time after a beat, it appeared in his hand. He swung to his side, slicing through the weird cable of the hand. Roxas slid to a stop, but didn't jump up.

Sora didn't have time to breath out in relief. the creature screamed, making Sora realize just how close he was to the thing. He turned on his heel and stared into it's gapping mouth. The stench hit him first. A mixture of decay and something sweet. Like it was trying to mask the horrid stench, only to mix with it and create an all new smell. The sight came next. It was like looking into a bottomless pit. Razor sharp teeth lined five separate jaws. Each spun around in a full circle, alternating the spin between every one. He gripped his weapon tighter, "Oh shit..." he mumbled out. But things only grew worse for his vision. The creature shifted slightly, it's oily skin rippling around. With a sick squelch, three more metallic hands popped out of it's back, each moving around like a snake. almost like they had their own minds. Sora gripped the weapon with both hands, crouching.

Roxas appeared at his side in the same position, "Did you have trouble with your keyblade?" he asked quietly. Sora nodded in response. Roxas groaned, "Great. That is just what we need." he mumbled. There wasn't time for any more discussion. Two metallic hands shot forward at them, quicker than they could react. Both manage to parry the hands, sending them flying in opposite directions. They crashed into the forest, knocking through trees and causing them to fall.

"Where is the third one?" Sora called to his other half. Roxas looked around, trying to follow the line from the creatures back. A small, metallic whirling sound emanated from behind the thing, and slowly a glint rose from it's back, though it wasn't a hand, "What the..." Sora started, though didn't finish. As soon as the thing rose high enough, it spun at Sora. It almost reminded him of a cannon, though what it shot, he didn't want to find out.

Once again, it was faster than anyone could have reacted. A thick liquid shot out from the barrel. Sora made to get out of it's path, but it caught his right arm. He flew backwards with it until he smacked against a tree. The keyblade fell from his grip as the goo wrapped around the tree, leaving him defenseless. Oceanic eyes stared at the creature as he began to tug at his arm. It wasn't budging.

"Duck!" Roxas shouted.

Sora didn't think, just did as he was told. One of the previous hands crashed through the tree where his head had been just moments before. The creature yelled out again, but Sora was done. He lifted his left hand, "Fire!"

Heat surrounded his body, and his left arm pulsed red. Roxas dropped to the ground, covering his head. The air cracked around Sora, and a ball of flame formed in front of his hand. When it reached it's maximum size it shot off, directly hitting the creature and exploding on contact. The things screamed out, the hands going haywire, crashing around into everything. Roxas screamed out, remaining on the ground.

Sora watched the creature catch flame, it's skin rippling and searing. Liquid started spouting out, trying to douse the flames. The metal instruments that were attached to it seemed to turn on the owner. They began stabbing into it's skin, trying to erase the flames from it's skin. The wounds began to weep a sickly yellow color, and the creature once again yelled out a haunting tone. One of the hands flailed out, stabbing straight into the creature's mouth and exiting at the top of it's head.

It grew quiet. The things limbs stopped moving. It's teeth stopped rotating. It was silent. Eerily silent. Slowly, the thing began retracting in on itself. Yellow still wept out of the wounds caused from the limbs and burns. It continued to shrivel up until it was the size of a small apple, then with a pop, it disappeared, leaving behind a small fragment of metal. Sora wouldn't have believed it had even happened if it wasn't for the marks on Roxas, and him being stuck to a tree.

Roxas glanced up slowly, looking around, "Where did it go?" he asked. Sora nodded to the small fragment of metal. Roxas stared at it dumbfounded, "It just... Disappeared?" Sora nodded solemnly. Roxas stood up, dusted himself off, then walked over to the shard. He reached down, picking it up calmly,

"Uhm... Roxas?" Sora asked

"Oh! Sorry Sora! I'll get you off of there..."

**Okay, I know that usually fire is used with the keyblade, but I love, love, LOVE Materia. So that's what i'm going with on this story, xD**

**I'll up date soon! I promise**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. So I realized that my last chapter was a little rushed, and very choppy. I apologize for that. I just wanted to post another chapter so that it could be viewed and all that. I will definitely put more effort into this chapter. I love comments and subscriptions. They help me write better and faster! Feel free to do either one of those =)**

"How the hell am I supposed to get this stuff off of you Sora?" Roxas asked, pulling at the thick goo. The substance had quickly solidified upon impact with the tree, tightly forming around Sora's fore arm. Roxas made one more attempt to pull the crap off, but knew it was useless. Frustrated, he stepped back grunting slightly, "I don't know how to get that crap off of you Sora!"

"What was that thing that you picked up?" The other inquired.

"Some metal fragment, or something. I don't know. It's sharp as…" Roxas shut up. He rolled his eyes, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the shard. It wasn't any bigger than the palm of his hand, but the edge was sharper than any blade Roxas had felt. He turned it over in his hand carefully, watching the moon reflect off of it's surface, "Are you sure this even came from that thing? I mean… It was slimy wasn't it?" he asked as he reached up and sliced through the gelatin next to his counterpart's arm.

The object sliced through without any resistance, meaning it had to be sharper than Roxas had expected. As soon as the bondage was broken, it snapped off the tree, evaporating. Roxas gasped out, "What the heck is going on!"

"If I knew that I would answer you." Sora said, rubbing his wrist. He sighed, looking Roxas over. The boy hadn't been out here for very long. Awake, anyway. And he was already cut up and probably bruised, "Turn around Roxas." He said quietly. Roxas cocked his head to the side, confused, but turned around none-the-less. His shirt was torn to shreds, along with his back. Sora gritted his teeth,

"What? What is it? For the love of all that is sacred tell me that there isn't a spider on me." Roxas said, panic setting in once again.

"Wow. We just fought some weird as goo-like thing, and you're worried about a spider…" Sora said, letting out a small laugh. He stepped forward, closer to the other boy. He reached out slowly, touching the other's back tenderly, "Does it hurt?" he asked, avoiding the wounds and trailing along the unmarked sections.

"A little. Why? Is it bad?" he inquired. Sora cleared his throat and head,

"Uhm. It's not the best. Come on. Let's get back inside the house and see if we can clean it up. Don't want infection." Sora said, turning back towards the place they had run from. He glanced down, and uneasy feeling creeping up on him. When he was little, the dirt had always been rock free. He would always run barefooted. Sure, getting dragged along it would no doubt give you scratches, but not gashes. He kicked at a sharpened rock, knocking it forward.

"Why do you think the keyblades are acting the way they are? It's almost like they… Like they don't like us anymore." Roxas spoke, coming up to Sora's side and bringing Sora back to reality. He cleared his throat again,

"I'm not for sure. Nothing here is right though, so it isn't shocking me that they are no longer obeying us. We'll just have to… Hope for the best." Sora said, trying to be as comforting as he could. Inside he was bothered by that too. Why weren't they obeying them? Why had Riku reacted the way he did? What the hell was going on?

They entered the doorway quickly, shutting the door behind them. Not that it helped with the holes all in it, but it was comforting to know that they had a little security in this strange new world. Sora glanced over at Roxas, nodding towards the chair, "Go sit down. I'll go get the stuff to clean you up with." He said, stepping around the corner towards the small bathroom. He paused at the mirror, seeing the silhouette of himself, but nothing else. He opened the cabinet, feeling around for the stuff his mother used to put on his wounds when he was little. Surely these people would have some. What family didn't? After a moment of searching, his hand touched a small box. He blinked, grabbed it, then pulled it out. He held it up to his face, using the little light from the moon to see what was on it. A small red cross. Surely that would have what he needed in it, right?

He walked out, box in hand, "Sora… The people who live here aren't going to be mad are they? I mean… We're taking their stuff and-"

"Trust me. I don't think they are coming back anytime soon." Sora said as he approached Roxas. He instantly regretted saying it as soon as he saw Roxas's face drop. Although it was the truth, he could have lightened it up some, "Look.. I mean… We'll thank them and pay them when we return everything back to normal. Right?" he asked.

Roxas looked up, face instantly lighting back up as he smiled and nodded his head. Sora could only hope that things would return to normal when they found out what was going on. He set the box on the table slowly, opening it to look at the contents. Bandages, sterile gauze, and… The alcohol. He looked over at Roxas, "Take off your shirt." Roxas nodded, quickly slipping out of the tattered thing. Sora watched him, looking over his body. Maybe a little too long. He blinked, looked away quickly, and began setting things up in order. Roxas turned his back, straddling the chair and leaning on the back of it. He crossed his arms, placing his head on them, "This is so weird. Why am I here? I mean… It just doesn't make sense!"

Sora knew Roxas was musing out loud, asking questions that couldn't be answered. He tore one of the gauze pads open, poured some alcohol on it, "Hey Sora… Do you- Holy freaking hell!" Roxas started. Sora smirked, lightly wiping away at the wounds, "Jeez. You could have at least warned me!"

"Could have, but that takes away the fun. Now. Hold still. It's going to sting."

"No shit it's going to sting…" Roxas mumbled, placing his head back on his arms. Sora lightly touched the weeping wounds, trying to make it hurt less. He continued to clean Roxas up, switching out the gauze when it got to bloody. As he started wrapping the bandages around Roxas, he continuously felt the heat from the other's bare chest on his exposed arms. He blushed slightly, continuing to slowly patch Roxas up, "You need to take care of yourself Roxas. I might not always be here to do this for you…"

"I am a big boy. I know how to do this too." Roxas countered. Sora simply shrugged in reply,

"True. Turn around. I need to clean the gash on your cheek." He said slowly. Roxas complied, turning around to face Sora.

"Oh come on. It's just a scrape!"

"Do you know where that things weapons have been? Cause I sure don't, and you are not getting an infection on my watch." Sora stated. Roxas looked down. Sora smirked, grabbed a gauze pad, placed a little alcohol on it, then tilted the other's chin up. He slowly started dabbing lightly at the wound, staring at it unnecessarily long. He could feel the other's same oceanic gaze on him. After he was sure the wound was clean, he glanced into the other's eyes.

Tears were forming slowly, and Sora's heart melted, "I was kidding Roxas. I am not really mad."

"It's- It's not that Sora. I just… I'm… I don't know what-"

"Hey now. It's alright Roxas. I'm scared too…" Sora said, keeping a light grip on the other's chin. Roxas leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sora tightly. Sora blinked, not sure if he should put his arms around the other with the fresh wounds.

After a beat, he managed to wrap the other in an embrace, pulling him closer. Roxas buried his face into the crook of Sora's neck. He could feel the other's tears spilling out, breaking his heart even more, "There there…" Sora started, "We'll figure this out. I promise."

Roxas leaned back after a moment, tears still falling. Sora wiped them away with his thumb slowly. He stared into those sad eyes. Roxas quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Sora's…

**Okay. I know, I had to end the chapter there. But hey. Makes a good starter for my next chapter. Sorry there is no action in this one, just wanted a sweet moment between our two love birds before chaos takes over. Hope ya'll enjoy it! Please comment and subscribe =)**

**I'll update very soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sora was shocked into a paralyzed state. He tried pushing the other away, but his arms didn't follow what his mind was saying. He tried pulling away, but once again his body didn't follow what his mind was thinking. Or was his body telling him to stay like this? To kiss the other in return? Hadn't his mind already been thinking something along those lines, even before all this mess had started? Hadn't he hoped that the blonde would like him in return? Maybe that was why he fussed so much about the other boy being hurt. Why he nagged at him to stay safe. It was weird every time he thought about liking Roxas. Roxas was a part of him, therefore it was him. Wasn't it? Wasn't he making out with himself right now?

No. Roxas was a real being now. He had his own personality, even before he had a heart. He hadn't changed any since the last time they had seen each other. His heart was what sealed the deal on him being a real person, therefore no longer a part of Sora. So it wasn't wrong, was it? They were two different _people_ now. Two different hearts.

Sora stopped fighting himself. There was no way he could resist anymore. His hands traveled up to Roxas's neck, deepening the kiss and pulling Roxas closer to him. Sora couldn't get enough of Roxas. His taste, smell, touch… It was like a drug to him now. The more he kissed, the more maddening it was. He was falling down the rabbit hole, and Roxas was the force pulling him. Sora could only compare it to sitting in a room with very little air.

Roxas laid his hands on Sora's chest, tilting his head slightly and making a small gap between his lips. He didn't know why he had started the kiss in the first place. Sora just made him feel so… Safe. And secure. And sure, he had had a crush on the other boy ever since he had met him. The way the kid did anything for his friends, and was always so loyal and trusting… How could you not fall for that? Maybe it was all that was going on that forced him to act on impulse, but then again, Sora wasn't pushing him away. Or hitting… In fact, he was deepening the kiss. Lightly running his tongue over Roxas's lips, seeking entrance. That was a good sign right?

Roxas broke the kiss, looking down and away from the other. Sora blinked at the lack of warmth around his lips. He looked at Roxas slowly. He didn't want that kiss to end. He wanted to forget the world that they were in now… But unfortunately that couldn't be the case. He looked out the window, "Are you tired Roxas…?" he asked, watching the moon.

It wasn't what Roxas had been expecting. Not one bit. His head snapped up and he glanced at Sora. Did Sora like the kiss? Was he mad? What.., "No. Yes. I don't know."

"Well, that was the best answer I have received." Sora stated dryly.

"Well what do you want me to say Sora?" Roxas lashed out, still offended. Sora quirked an eyebrow, staring at the other boy for a moment. Roxas stubbornly held his gaze, and that set Sora's adrenaline on fire. He placed a hand on the other's cheek, then pulled his face towards the other's, interlocking their lips once again.

Roxas felt weightless. Like nothing was holding him down anymore. So Sora had liked it after all. He felt Sora's arms wrap around his torso, lifting him out of the chair, and expertly avoiding the freshly cleaned wounds. Roxas wrapped his legs around the other, trying to take some of the weight off of Sora. After all, they had had a crazy fight as it was.

But where was Sora taking him? It was obvious, but Roxas was still in a dream state. Something electric ran through Roxas as he felt the heat radiate from Sora. Felt his arms lightly squeeze the other as the fell onto the bed with a soft thud. Sora broke the kiss, long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the ground, then was attacking Roxas' mouth with a fierceness a lion couldn't match. Although it didn't bother Roxas. In fact, it turned him on to the point where he was already moaning.

Sora paused for a moment, making sure he was hearing that correctly. He hadn't been expecting that one. Not yet anyway. Sora deepened the kiss, tongue tentatively exploring the inside of Roxas' mouth. He could feel Roxas shiver underneath him, and he knew that it was definitely not from the cold. His hands, once again had a mind of their own. Trailing from Roxas' face, down to the tattered shorts. He tugged at them, breaking the kiss for some air, then returning to Roxas' neck.

"S-Sora." The other boy stuttered when he realized what was going on. But Roxas hadn't hinted that he wanted Sora to stop yet. So the other boy continued to tug at the other's shorts until he was laying there in his boxers. Right underneath him. Sora grinded against the other boy, "S-Should we be doing this… I mean.. H-Hey." Sora's hand slipped the boxers down slightly as he continued to nip at the other's neck. Farther and farther his hand pulled the cloth down, until Roxas was laying there, completely naked under Sora. Roxas gasped out.

Sora slowly rubbed the other's member, feeling it grow harder in his hand, "S-Sora…" Roxas gasped out. Slowly, Sora began planting small kisses down Roxas' chest as he made his way down, glancing up at Roxas when he reached the other's member.

"You want this Roxas?" Sora asked seductively. He smirked up at the other, but something was off. Roxas wasn't looking at Sora. Didn't even seem to be in there at all, "Hey.. Roxas?"

Roxas' vision blurred, then pain exploded in his skull. Like someone was trying to rip it apart. He cried out, hands gripping his head, trying to make the pain stop. Sora, the room, everything in his mind blanked into a white fog again. The pain stopped, and he was in another world. One of mist and… And nothing. Roxas glanced around,

"_Roxas…_" It was her voice again. But why was he here now? Talk about bad timing,

"Namine?"

"_Roxas.. There isn't much time. The door… Hasn't been closed yet. It never was. There is a…. In the….. that…" _her voice cut in and out like a radio, "_you have to… then find the se-" _

"What? Namine? Namine!"

"_Help us Roxas. You and …. Must hurry. There is no time!"_

**Okay. So, this is the end of chapter 6, as you can guess. I know, I was going to add smut here, but then I was like… It will be better when there is some sexual tension going on, and what a better way to create it than starting to get into it, then having a vision during the middle of it, ruining the fun for everyone. But trust me… there will be Smut later =D. review and comment! They make me happy =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you KatrinaEagle for reviewing and agreeing with me ^^. I'm glad to have a follower on this story! You're helping me write quicker haha.**

His vision was blurred as he opened his eyes in the real world. He couldn't see anything except a brown smudge, along with deep blue. Where the hell was he? As his vision snapped back into focus, he could see the concerned look of the brunette. Good God, could Sora have gotten any closer?

Their noses were almost touching, but Roxas found it sweet that Sora was concerned, "Uhm… Sora? Could you get off of me please."

"Shit Roxas! What the hell is wrong with you!" Sora said, not moving an inch from Roxas's face. Roxas winced slightly as a dull headache started to form. Great, "I mean. We- You… You can't do that Roxas. Seriously. I about had a heart attack when you convulsed like a fish out of water."

Roxas looked closer at the other boy. Dark shadows lined the other boy's eyes, and Roxas instantly felt horrible. Had he kept the other up?

"Have you slept yet Sora?"

"No. Not with you being in the state that you were in. I'm fine though, really. What happened?"

Roxas looked away from Sora's intense gaze. The memory of what had happened was slipping quickly. He knew he had to tell Sora now, or risk losing what Namine had told him, "I was dreaming."

"Dreaming?"

"Well. Like a dream. But it was real!"

"A vision?" Sora asked

"Look it doesn't matter the exact definition of what it was, but Namine was telling me something. I-I didn't catch all of it though. It was almost like a radio. You know how you have to tune it, otherwise it cuts in and out? That's what was happening. And she said-" The more he tried to recall what happened, the quicker it slipped from his grasp, "She said that… Ugh! Something about a door never being closed and there is something that is in something and it does something. We have to find something after that."

Sora looked at Roxas, eyes narrowing slightly, "That's it? I don't even understand half of that shit. The only door that I know of is…" Sora trailed off.

Was Roxas talking about the door that started all of this? That let the darkness into the island? The one in their favorite cave…? Surely he had to be talking about that. There were no other doors that he could think of. And what was Roxas saying with all that other stuff? The more Sora thought about it, the more he got irritated,

"I'm sorry." Roxas said quietly, looking down. Sora blinked, attention focusing back on Roxas

"Huh? Why?"

"I kept you up, and now I can't even explain what the hell is going on."

Sora frowned slightly. He was making his other feel like crap, and he hadn't even meant to. He sighed, placing a hand on Roxas' cheek, "Hey now. Don't you worry about it. We will find out what is going on together. It doesn't all rest on your shoulders Roxy."

Roxas chanced a glance up at Sora, "Maybe if I had walked around, then I could have heard her better."

"Roxas. Stop thinking about it. If it helps, I think I know the door that you are talking about." Sora said with a small, reassuring smile. He planted a quick kiss on the other's lips before he could protest, "Now get dressed commando boy. We have to go to the beach today."

Roxas felt his cheeks flair to life, wave by wave. Sora laughed, and turned on his heel towards the door, "Maybe we can get this figured out today."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was hard. Leaving a place that felt so secure and safe (Even though they _had _been attacked there once. It still felt nice to have cover. Now, they were out in the open completely, standing on the shore of the beach watching the gray water.

It had stilled. No waves, rapids… Nothing. Sora frowned. Even the color had disappeared everywhere. It was all gray. Including the sand. He looked at the once familiar area sadly, thoughts racing through his head randomly.

Until a warm hand pressed into his. Sora looked down at the porcelain skinned hand holding his. Everything snapped back into place, "Come on… It's this way."

They walked hand in hand towards the cave that Sora had spent a lot of his time in. Well, before all of this had happened. As they neared the dark entrance, Sora grew nervous. Something felt wrong. For one, a musty wind was coming from the mouth of the cave causing the two to glance at each other nervously. Second, it was darker than normal. Roxas gripped Sora's hand tighter, "Is that normal?" he asked quietly.

"No. It has never breathed before. It's a cave, why would it?"

"Maybe it's because of the door. Maybe that's why everything is so different. Because this thing is breathing and causing changes to the whole island." Roxas suggested.

Sora shook his head, "No… This is different. Step back Roxas." Sora said, releasing his grip on the other boy. He held his hand out, willing the keyblade to him.

Nothing.

He shook his head, repositioning his arm and going into his stance. It was going to come to him.

"You are in my world now Sora…."

Roxas shot to Sora's side in a heartbeat, while Sora was taken aback. He wrapped an arm securely around the other's waist, pulling the other close to him. Nothing bad was going to happen to Roxas anymore.

That voice though… It was almost like his. Just… Darker. Like someone who lived in darkness their whole life. Worse than Ansem or Xemnas'.

He glanced around, trying to locate the source.

"You will not find me Sora. And I will _not_ share my world with him!" the voice boomed around them.

"This isn't your world!" Sora yelled back, "This is my home! My friends' home! Not yours!"

"You are wrong my young friend. This is my world. It has always been my world until you let that little shit into your heart! Right Ven?"

Roxas jumped at the name. Why did that seem familiar to him? He knew he had heard that name before…

"I will not share this part with him. It is mine!" the voice roared again. Something moved in the cave, "As long as you are here, you will not have control of the keyblades. Only I am the Master!"

Sora glanced at the cave entrance, eyes widening. He pushed Roxas away from his body, sending the other sprawling to the sand.

The creature that had been aiming for Roxas shot passed Sora's side, gashing his arm. Everyone was confused. Roxas didn't know why he was pushed or what was happening. Sora was trying to figure out how he had received a wound, and the creature wondered where the blonde boy had gone. Sora turned on his heel, trying to strategize.

The creature was bigger than what they had faced earlier, and included limbs. The skin, however, was still the same. Oily and rippling. Sora grimaced. What the hell had cut him? He continued to study the dazed creature, which remained on it's haunches like a lost puppy. It almost resembled a dog, except the head was serpent like, and…

The neck elongated, snapping around to face the brunette. Sora looked at it's beady eyes, "Roxas… Find anything to kill it." Sora said slowly, "I'll distract it as much as I can."

The creature didn't bother turning it's body around. The neck continued to elongate as it slowly drew nearer to Sora. It opened it's mouth, revealing two fangs and…

Three circular jaws lined with teeth. Just like the creature before it. Sora felt the blood drain from his face, and his wound became a constant distraction. This wasn't going to be easy. Not without the keyblades.

The creature lashed out, changing direction at the last second. Sora blinked, watching the thing head to his left

Right towards Roxas.

**Okay, that's the end of chapter Seven. I also failed to mention I am open to any ideas you may want to happen. If it doesn't fit in with this story line, then I may create another book with the suggestion. Just PM me and we'll see how it plays out. Of course, if I use your idea I will give you a special thanks in my Authors notes, and make sure that you are recognized for your part =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**KatrinaEagle- All it takes is time, but I think it's starting to get more popular. Maybe… xD. As for it being Vanitas… You'll have to wait to figure everything out ;)**

**Sesrin- Of course =) I don't plan on giving up on it yet! I write every time I have the chance… Even in classes, xD. I hope you like this new addition=)**

**Feel free to comment with constructive criticism! I don't take offense, and it actually helps me become a better writer!**

Everything happened in slow motion. At least, for Sora. As soon as the creature changed direction Sora reacted. He knew what it was aiming for. Knew that he had to intervene somehow, even if it was changing the creature's course,

"Fire!"

Sora didn't even watch where the flaming mass hit the creature. Didn't stop to see if he had even hit it. He just bolted for the blonde boy, who seemed to be frozen in place by some unnatural force. Why was he just standing there?

The flame must have stopped the creature for a moment, because Sora passed the scaly body in seconds. He knew it would last long though. Now it was a race. A race that would ultimately end in Roxas' life. Sora pushed all thoughts out of his head. Pushed the fear that he would lose out of his way, and used every fiber of his being to sprint.

It shocked him when he felt a warm body collide into his. They both tumbled to the grit, just as something passed over their head's. Something continuously sliced through Sora's back, causing him to cry out. He had to protect Roxas. No matter what,

"The shard! The metal shard!" Sora yelled to the boy underneath him. Roxas dug into his pocket, which was more difficult than one would think when someone is on top of you, and placed it into Sora's hand. Sora breathed out for a minute, noticing the creature had stopped moving. The scales had done a number on his back, but he formulated a plan. A risky one, but it would have to work. It was all they had. He glanced down at Roxas, "Run."

It took a minute for Roxas to process what Sora was telling him. He glanced at Sora questioningly, "Wha-"

"Run Roxas! Run! Anywhere!" Sora screamed. It didn't take long for Roxas to wiggle out of Sora's weight. Especially when the brunette was screaming in his face. As soon as he was on his feet, he took off, away from everything. The creature lifted itself off of Sora, chasing Roxas again. So it _was _only after Roxas. He flipped around, ignoring the immense pain from his back, and stared at the underbelly of the weird creature. Luckily Roxas had taken off at the right angle; Sora's plan was going smoothly so far.

With both hands, he jabbed the silver object into the snakelike belly. It easily pierced the scales, slicing through the rest as the thing continued forward. In a way it was killing itself. Sora smirked, feeling a liquid slide down his arm. He continued to hold the metal piece up, but the creature was slowing. Before it could stop completely, Sora pulled away and rolled to the side. Its body slid in the sand, continuing its trail towards the rocks. Roxas had been smart enough to change directions, leaving the creature to slide into the bluff. Sora cringed when the sound of it smacking the bluff resounded to him. If it wasn't dead when he sliced it, it definitely would be from that.

Roxas had stopped running away, instead choosing to run back to Sora. When he drew near, he slowed to a walk, and then a complete stop five feet from Sora. To be honest, Sora had been expecting some kind of hug. Hell, even a kiss would work!

"What are you covered in?"

Sora's jaw almost dropped to the sand. After all that, that was the question Roxas decided to ask,

"Oh. I don't know. I only gutted that thing!" Sora said exasperated. Roxas looked down. Great. _That_ look. Sora sighed, shaking his head, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just still have adrenaline coursing through me right now." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"S'kay." Roxas said quietly. After an awkward moment, Roxas closed the distance, wrapping his arms tightly around Sora's midsection, "How did you do that? Come up with something like that, and take all that pain? What was going through your head? Are you okay?" Roxas rushed.

"Whoah. One at a time Roxy."

"Are you okay?"

"Never better actually." Sora stated. Roxas touched the other's back, making him wince.

"Liar."

"I am fine. Honestly. Just a few scratches."

"Why did you do that? You could have rolled out of the way…" Roxas inquired.

"Do you really have to ask? I couldn't let anything happen to you Roxas. Not now. You have a heart. You have to learn to take care of it and your body now." Sora stated.

"I know that Sora. I just… I couldn't move when you were fighting it. I was afraid if I looked away… You would be gone."

Sora lifted the other's chin and placed a kiss on the other's lips, "I don't go down easily. You of all people should know that Roxas."

Roxas smiled, cheeks tinting pink, as he looked over at the creature. So far it had remained still, but Roxas was paranoid. Who was that voice that was talking to him? Why did it call him Ven? But above all… Why was it so familiar?

Sora pulled him into another kiss, making him forget everything else around him. It seemed like it was only him and Sora on a little piece of heaven. All the hell they had been through so far seemed like nothing; a dream. Sora deepened the kiss, making it become more urgent feeling. Like they weren't going to be able to kiss ever again. Their final kiss.

That was how Roxas viewed it, but Sora was a different story. Once again, Sora could feel the drug-like effects of kissing Roxas. He needed to take in as much as he could. Needed to explore every crevice of Roxas' mouth. Every time their tongues danced around, he could feel Roxas shudder. Or was it him? He wasn't for sure, but he wasn't going to complain either way. He was definitely addicted to his kiss.

Sora's other hand had a mind of its own, on the other hand. It slowly trailed down the other's side, teasing at the hem of the clothing Roxas was wearing. Maybe now they wouldn't be interrupted. After all, they both had a lot of pent up energy and adrenaline. What better way to use it? Sora heard something move near them, but when Roxas pressed himself against Sora everything else faded away. Nothing else mattered but feeling Roxas in his arms, feeling the warm flesh of Roxas pressed against his. All his energy was turning into passion, and by the way that Roxas was acting, he must feel the same way. Sora started tugging at the other's stubborn pants. Obviously the cloth didn't feel the same way. Sora broke the kiss, using both hand to unclasp the button.

There was that sound again. Only louder. Oceanic gaze traveled to the snake-like creature, but it hadn't moved. Maybe he was making it up,

"S-Sora."

"I know. I know! I'm trying!" Sora said, head still in a lustful haze.

"Turn around. W-We aren't done."

Sora quirked an eyebrow and stopped what he was doing. Wasn't done? With what? He glanced up at the other, following his gaze to what was behind him.

"Oh… Shit."

They had forgotten that, although they killed the snake thing… There was still the body which was nothing like a snake. Logically killing the head would have killed everything, but in this world… Well. Nothing was as it seemed.

The body started pulling at its neck, gashing at the scales. Sora was getting sick watching, but he couldn't look away. With a final tug, the snake part was detached, leaving a headless body. Sora would have laughed at the way it stumbled around, but as soon as he thought it everything started to get worse. The skin around its neck started bubbling, and Roxas grabbed Sora's hand, "Don't leave me…"

"I won't Roxy… But I need you to do something for me. You need to go to that one we just defeated, and get me one of its fangs. Maybe we can kill it with its own p-"

A sick ripping sound filled the air, and the bubbles traveled into two streams from the neck. What the hell was going on?

The dark voice filled the air again, putting a pressure on the two boys, "You can ask Hercules about this. He has seen this once before… Only, this is my version. This is the best I could do. Meet my version of Hydra."

Sora looked at Roxas, "Get me that fang now. It's our only way."

**Ahahahaha. Another ruined moment. ;). Sorry. Just adding to the tension between them. Hope you all enjoy this newest chapter. I had fun writing it in the middle of my college class :) Reviews are always nice! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

The creature seemed to ignore Roxas as he ran to the last head, which relieved Sora for a short second. Obviously it knew that Sora was the real threat in the situation, but with two of its heads focused on him, it was going to be a lot more difficult until he had something other than a little shard in his hand. Something that would actually do damage to the damned thing.

Sora took the time to make a plan. They would need to get the fang into the body itself. Somewhere close to its heart. Or, somewhere near where the heart should be anyway. He should have told Roxas to grab both of the fangs. That way if anything were to happen to one of them, the other could strike. Maybe Roxas would notice that the Hydra was focused on him and take that opportunity to strike it. Sora could only hope Roxas noticed it.

The Hydra's heads bobbed around, watching Sora closely. They hissed when he took a step back, matching him in step. He knew they had a lock on him. No matter what he did they would be expecting it. He bit his lower lip in concentration, and slowly made to get the fingerless gloves from his back pocket. He was going to try something new this time.

The Hydra grew more agitated as he slipped the gloves on his hand. They weren't stupid, and Sora knew that. He flexed, getting used to the cloth around it. He quickly faced his palm towards the left side of the Hydra…

It lashed out when he had his aim. He had no choice but to roll forward, away from the striking head. The frenzy started after that. The left one smacked the spot that Sora had stood on, grabbing a mouth full of sand. The right head swooped down, missing Sora by an inch. He rolled away again, lifting his hand more urgently. The left one had recovered sooner than he had anticipated, slithering towards him and where his palm aimed, "Freeze!"

Sora felt the cold rush through him and down his arm, instantly covering the left head in a fog. Sora let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think that he would make it in time, and he was almost correct. The head of the Hydra was only a few inches from where his hand had been. Had he been a second late, then he would have had one hell of a struggle on his hands. But Sora knew that it wouldn't last long. He would have to keep track of it.

The right head rose up out of the quickly dissipating mist, trying to locate the brunette.

"Down here!"

The creature spun around and looked at the boy, opening its mouth in a hiss. It lunged forward, fangs exposed

"Firaga"

It was a bigger force than Sora had expected. After all, he didn't use it very often. The huge ball shot from his finger, forcing Sora backwards. It did more than he thought it would. As his oceanic view raised to see the Hydra, the ball sailed into the creatures exposed throat, exploding on contact. The next thing he knew, he was dodging the neck that was flailing around; headless. The reaction was almost immediate. The neck split down the middle, and the skin started bubbling.

"Shit, exactly what we need right now Sora. Three of them" He said aloud. Where was Roxas when you needed him?

The head's burst out sickeningly, and instantly locked Sora in their gaze. He looked at them dumbfounded. He was getting exhausted from running and using the materia,

"C'mon then!" he yelled, taunting it as best as he could.

It worked like a charm. The heads started slamming down around him, causing Sora to get the hell out of Dodge. He really hadn't thought that one through. But what other option did he have? All he could do right now was…

Something slammed into his side, knocking the air out of him and forcing him towards the bluff. He glanced to his side to see what was carrying him away, catching a glint of ice crystals.

The other head had finally broken free. Shit! Sora slammed into the bluff, knocking his head against the rock. He felt something warm run down the side of his face. Great. He was pinned, injured, and weak. What was he going to do now?

"Fire"

Something exploded next to him, causing more confusion and pain. He could feel his arm being licked by the blast, but the pressure on his side had disappeared. He dropped to the sand, grabbing his head. Someone was next to him in a heartbeat, picking him up and placing something in his hand. He looked up to see a golden haired angel. Was he dead already? Did the explosion kill him?

As he stared, the face became more and more familiar. Roxas. He looked at the object that had been placed in his hand. A curved, white thing. The fang. He looked back up at the other, who's mouth was moving but none of the words reached Sora. He was still dazed.

Till the heads came lashing out again. Everything snapped back into place, and Sora pushed Roxas away just in time. One of the heads came rushing between them, narrowly missing them both. This was getting ridiculous, and exhausting. They were going to have to end this quickly, before they both dropped from over exerting themselves.

Sora bolted towards the body, dodging the heads rampant heads on his way. It seemed so close, but every step he took seemed sluggish. He was definitely becoming tired. His mind raced at the thought. What if he just gave up? It wasn't like the creature was after him to start with. That voice had been more directed towards Roxas.

Sora hadn't been paying attention. While he was lost in his own thoughts, one of the heads traveled down the path Sora was running. By the time he actually realized what was going on he had little time to act. He did the only thing he could; jump. Tensing, he sprang up into the air, placing a hand on the head of the snake, flipping to land on its back. He could feel the muscle grow tight as soon as he landed on his feet, but there was no time to worry about what he was doing. He continued his run. Fifteen feet, Ten feet, five feet. He got the tip of the fang ready, pulled back his arm to strike.

And was rising. Like the time when he was with Peter Pan and Tink. But the pixie dust was definitely gone, and there was no way in hell he was thinking happy thoughts. Pain shot up his arm, and he glanced to his side. He grimaced. Where did that one come from? And how the hell did it get his arm? The snake continued to lift him higher and higher, away from the body. Sora glanced down to see Roxas running, unnoticed by the creature. He knew if he yelled at the other then the Hydra would notice him. So he did the only logical thing; threw the weapon down to Roxas, just as the second head bit down on his other arm, dangling him twenty feet from his destination. It was all up to Roxas now.

The third head rose up in front of Sora slowly, black eyes trained on him. It hissed, opened it's jaws and struck forward. Sora closed his eyes, looking away.

"No! Do not harm our host you stupid beast! We need him! Get Ven! He cannot leave here alive! It will ruin everything!" the voice shouted.

"Too late!" Roxas called out, impaling the creature with a sick squelch. A green liquid sprayed out of the puncture, indicating that the blond had punctured the heart. The head that went for Sora turned rapidly, as well as the two holding the brunette.

The ground met Sora quicker than he had thought. It would have been more jarring, but Roxas came out of nowhere, to help break the fall. The blond boy covered both their heads, playing the protector this time.

Sora gazed through the small hole between Roxas' forearm and bicep. The Hydra began to bite into itself, going crazy and stumbling around like a… Well. Chicken with its head cut off. Slowly the creature's gray skin began to harden, traveling up the necks. As soon as it started, everything stopped. The creature had hardened into a distorted Statue of stone. The weight of it all came crashing down around the two, narrowly missing them as they lay there covered up. As soon as the thuds had ceased, Roxas looked up to find the head of the snake in front of them. Something gleamed between its teeth, and he got up slowly, reaching out to take whatever it was. Another fragment. The same material from the first creature. This one, though, had a tint of light green along it and was shaped like the bottom half of a star. Roxas cocked his head glancing at it for a moment before sticking it in his pocket. He would show it to Sora later.

"It's not over Ven. When you become whole again… I will too." The voice said darkly. Sora rolled his head to the side, swearing he could have seen a flash of gold. Were those eyes?  
"I don't know who Ven is. Or you. But you if you continue to threaten us and hold our friends prisoners…"

The voice laughed, "Hold them prisoner? As far as I'm concerned you two are the only ones here, and I am not holding you. Ven is. Or… Roxas. If that's what you go by now Ven."  
The golden eyes disappeared, and the talking subsided, "Who are you?"  
Still nothing. Roxas stood up slowly, holding his hand out to Sora. Sora took it and pulled himself up, grateful for the help, "Do you know what he is talking about Roxas?"  
"No idea… But we'll figure it out. Right Sora?"

"Right. Together." Sora nodded

They grabbed each other's hands and used the rest of their energy to walk back to the shack they had been staying at.

**Okay, end of the Hydra, and a little bit more to the plot. I hope I foreshadowed enough to kind of give you the hint of what is going on. Hope ya'll enjoy this one! Thank you so much for the reviews! =) They made me happy! Will update soon, I promise! Next chapter just might have the smut I promised ;) After all. What are two teenage boys supposed to do with all that left over adrenaline? xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N : Okay, sorry for the delay in this one. College has me a little busy at the moment. Every class I have has been slamming homework on me, and I have tests all week -.-. I am glad to see that I have some new subscribers and commenters =) Ya'll make me so happy! I would like to take this time to let you know that since ya'll have been so patient I have written this chapter which will have the smut I promise =D. I do drop the F-bomb in here a couple of times, so please don't be offended. I make up for it, read and you will find out what I mean =)**

**Now then, replies to some of the comments =)**

**KatrinaEagle: xD. Yeah, I know. But it's going to help them 'relieve' themselves of the extra energy if you know what I mean. ;)**

**OmniaVanitas: Thank you so much for the compliments =) I am really glad you enjoy the story so far. I do hope that I will not disappoint you in the chapters to come! =)**

**Also, I have been coming up with ideas for a second part to this story, but I cannot give you any leaks yet. Once I finish this one I will lead up to it! I won't disappoint ya! Maybe even throw in a sneak peek =). Also. I might start another novel after this one based off the song Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin. If you have a pairing that you might like to see, then suggest it. As of right now I am thinking a Ven/Roxas. But we will see! I'll even make Vanitas the good guy in it ;)**

**Special thanks to all my Reviewers and Breaking Benjamin, for having such damn good music!**

**And now… The smut chapter =) Enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't know how it all had gotten this crazy. They had both been sluggish and tired as they started their journey to the lone abandoned house, but as they neared it a second rush overcame them. Well, it did for Sora at least. But the way that Roxas twitched slightly, it was apparent that he also was hit by it. Sora couldn't exactly place what it was exactly. Maybe a sense of foreshadowing. As he started going up the steps, Roxas drew nearer and near until…

He attacked Sora. That was the only way he could describe it. Literally pressing his body against Sora, pinning him to the door. Sora blinked until the other's lips came crashing against his own in a sloppy kiss. Sora twisted the knob, opening the door and causing them to spill into the dank living room.

And here he was now, laying on the ground and kissing his other half passionately, shivering as their two muscles met. Sora pulled away for a moment, "Do you think that that could have waited till we were near the bed?" Sora asked, lifting him and Roxas off of the floor.

"Sorry… I just couldn't wait. And the way you walked up the stairs…"

"Walked up the stairs? I have a sexy walk?" Sora asked

"Well- I mean-."

Sora cupped Roxas' face in his gloved hand, pulling him into a clean kiss, silencing the other in a second. He slowly walked them backwards, never pulling apart from the other's lips. His drug-like kiss, and soft lips that made him feel like he was floating in another world.

He felt the bed press against the back of his calves, and he smirked, pulling away from Roxas' kiss to rip the other's shirt off. He examined the other's porcelain skin in the dim light, a lustful smile dancing across his lips. He reached out, running his hands along Roxas' shoulders gently, feeling the heat that the other was giving off.

Ocean blue eyes watched a small tint of pink tinge the other's cheeks, causing a noticeable contrast against the beautiful paleness. Sora didn't think, just reacted. He gripped the other lightly, and swung him around onto the bed. Maybe he had used a little too much force. Damn adrenaline could mess up a moment.

But Roxas grinned, setting Sora aflame again, "I'm sorry. Little rougher than I thought."

"Actually… It just turn me on. I-I like it rough." He said quietly

The light pink flared into a bright red, but Sora was almost past the point of noticing. He slammed their lips together again. Roxas began to pull at Sora's shirt, causing it to rip from the shreds on his back. It was worthless anyway. He could find another. His tongue danced along the edge of Roxas' lip, begging for entrance. As soon as the other parted his lips, Sora's muscle began to explore the new wet cavern. A shiver ran down him, and his head began to scream. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

He didn't even notice that his hands began traveling down to Roxas' button, undoing it with a flick of his wrist. They never disconnected from the kiss as the shorts were discarded, instead kissing harder with much more need.

Finally Roxas pulled away for air, but Sora needed more of his drug. He started trailing down the other's neck, teasing the skin slightly before continuing to his chest. He licked the soft skin, tasting the sweat and dirt from the previous fight. But behind that, what really turned him on, was the taste of Roxas. So unique and… Exhilarating. He sucked on the skin, leaving marks all the way down his chest and abdomen, marking Roxas as his own.

Sora looked at the boxers blocking his path like they were offending him. In a way they were. He could see the other's bulge pulsating slowly underneath. He had to get underneath there. In a quick motion, Roxas was naked, and the boxers were tossed like a diseased animal. He stared at Roxas' naked frame lustfully. Something filled him. The way that Roxas' eyes clouded over with lust. The way he was laying…

Sora was on his knees, meeting Roxas' gaze slowly.

He slowly licked the other's shaft slowly, tantalizingly, causing the blonde to squirm in anticipation. Sora rolled his tongue around, teasing Roxas more and more,

"P-Please… Sora…"

That was all it took. Sora slowly put the head of Roxas' member in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and sucking lightly. Instantly Roxas latched onto the brunette spikes and moaned out Sora's name. Sora smirked, taking the other further into his mouth. Roxas was almost in a frenzy. He bucked his hips unexpectedly, causing Sora to gag slightly. The brunette placed his hands on the other's hips, holding them down so he didn't choke, or have the moment ruined.

He bobbed his head up and down, sucking slightly harder. The grip on his head became tighter. He could feel his own shorts beginning to grow tighter, increasing his urge. He needed Roxas. He needed to do this for Roxas. He _needed_ to taste the other again. Sora allowed Roxas a little slack, raising his hands a little so that Roxas could thrust slightly,

"S-Sora.. I-"

He knew what Roxas was going to say. Knew what was happening from the was that the thrusts were getting more urgent. The way Roxas' thighs began to tense up.

The thrust was what shocked him. Stronger than he had been expecting. He could feel Roxas' member slam into the back of his throat and a warm liquid fill his mouth. Sora quickly swallowed, wincing slightly at the pain, before returning to licking Roxas' leaking, twitching sex. The blonde was panting, but as soon as Sora started trailing back up the other's stomach, he was greeted with those soft, curious lips,

"F-Fuck me Sora."

"Well that was blunt…" Sora started,

"I want you Sora… Please… Now, before we get interrupted again. I couldn't stand all those times, and I don't know how long we will have… you know?" he asked, eyes still glazed over with lust. Without warning, Roxas attacked Sora's shorts, which had become painfully tight, and in two swift motions left Sora naked. It felt weird to have someone see him completely naked, causing him to tinge pink. Before he could think too long on it, Roxas pulled him down into a kiss, forcing their bodies to touch without the restriction of clothing.

Electric shot through Sora, and that hunger came back. This wasn't just fucking. Sora loved Roxas with everything he had. He could feel it. Therefore they weren't about to fuck. They were about to make love. He deepened the kiss, pressing his girth against the other, causing them both to moan. He knew he should prep Roxas, but the other was right. They didn't know how long they had, "Tell me if I hurt you…" he said huskily. Roxas merely nodded, wrapping his arms around Sora's neck.

Sora gently pushed himself into the other's entrance, almost letting a moan escape him. He could feel Roxas tighten around him, almost painfully, "Relax babe.." Roxas tried doing as the other stated, relaxing slightly. Sora continued his slow intrusion, until he was inside the other fully. Roxas cried out, tears starting to come to his eyes. If he said it didn't hurt he would be lying. Sora looked at him, concerned, "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

"N-No. It only hurts a little bit. I-I'll get used to it."

Sora pulled him into another kiss as he let the other adjust to him, letting him get used to it. After a moment, Roxas squeezing him the signal to continue.

Sora slowly pulled back slightly, before coming back a little more forcefully, almost breaking his control. Roxas moaned as pleasure started taking over. Sora was definitely hitting something that was making everything better. But it only happened when he was rough, "H-harder Sora."

Roxas dug his nails into Sora's back and wrapped his legs around the other's upper body, giving Sora perfect access to his prostate. Sora complied, but not by much. He was still holding back, trying to get used to the new sensation. As Roxas clawed at his neck, it was getting harder to follow the rhythm, and at one point Sora lost it, slamming into the other harder than he thought. But to his surprise, Roxas was enjoying it. The pain finally broke away into pleasure, "S-Sora!" Roxas gasped, digging harder. Sora bent down, kissing the other sloppily, and thrusting into him hard again. A moan finally escaped him, and he went for the other's neck, biting it slightly and teasing him as he continuously pumped into the other.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Roxas was just too damn sexy, and the way he moaned Sora's name and clawed at him turned him on even more. His taste, his scent, everything! And now they were finally one. Sora's hand gripped the other's sex and began pumping to his steadily increasing rhythm. He glanced at Roxas, who's eyes were half lidded, mouth slightly apart as he panted…

A pressure began to build up in Sora's gut, and he began thrusting harder stimulating Roxas' prostate more and more, and increasing the speed at which he was stroking Roxas.

With a shudder, Sora spilled his seed into the other, while Roxas once again came into his hand and body. It wasn't sick to either of them. They were in love. They both knew it. Sora slowly removed himself, traveling back up to Roxas' lips. Sora laid on top of Roxas lightly, deepening the kiss. He could feel the sticky substance on his own body, as well as the sweat they both shared, but none of that mattered at the moment. Right now it was about Roxas. About filling his need to taste and feel the other. After a moment he rolled over on his back, glancing over at Roxas, "Are you okay..?"

"A little sore… I-It was my first time…" The pink tinted his cheeks again.

"Me too babe…" Sora placed his hand underneath Roxas, pulling him close to him. Roxas complied, turning to wrap his arms around Sora. With his free hand, Sora pulled the covers over their bodies. He planted a kiss on Roxas' cheek, "Hey Roxas…?"

"Hm?" the blonde asked tiredly, already almost asleep.

"I love you Roxas… When we get out of here… I want you by my side. I just…"

Roxas placed a finger on Sora's lips, looking up tiredly, "Don't worry about that right now Sora… All that matters is. I-I love you too."

And this time, Roxas meant it. Because he had a beating heart. One that could feel emotions like that. And the only person that that heart was for...

Was Sora.

"I love you Sora."

* * *

**D'awwww. That last part got me. Okay, sorry if I am not the best at Smut scenes, but to be honest I kinda rushed this chapter cause I wanted to get it to ya'll quick. Told you I would explain the f-bombs ;) But to be fair it is rated M for more than the scenes. The language is also in that catagorie. Just didn't want to get flamed -.-**

**Already working on the next chapter so I will have it out soon =) Till then, tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter =) It isn't as exciting as all of the others, but it explains some of the things that are going on. Now please keep in mind that I started writing this a year ago, and changed my direction a little. If there are any holes, please address me about them and I will see if I can patch them up =)**

**OmniaVanitas; Aww, well thank you very much! I don't know how much smut I can incorporate into this story, but I promise you the next story that I write will contain a lot of it, haha. And I actually fixed the story to where it will be a Sora/Roxas pairing with Vanitas being one of the good guys, just for you! =).**

* * *

He had been having a dreamless sleep. Well, that was until the fog rolled around him. That's when he realized it was more than just a dream. He groaned, rubbing his temples, "Okay Namine! I get it! We need to get out of here and do something! Why can I not rest without being chastised or told to hurry!" He yelled.

"Namine has been here?"

The deep voice made Roxas jump. He spun around, looking at a taller figure clad in a black hood. Organization XIII. Roxas instinctively jumped back, placing his hand back to summon the keyblade. Of course, the damned thing still didn't want to obey him,

"The keyblade is confused." The kid said, pulling back his hood to reveal a wave of silver hair. Roxas gasped,

"R-Riku? What is going on around here! Why is it confused?"

"There is a lot to explain Roxas. But you aren't in the real world right now. You and Sora are somewhere in the darkness. I haven't located you fully yet, but I'm getting close. Someone is holding you there. Both of you. As for the keyblade… I don't know exactly to be honest. It is sensing too many masters in the darkness and it doesn't know who contains the light. You are deep in the darkness right now Roxas. You and Sora both, and with that much darkness it is smothering your light. If you stay there too long…"

"We won't get out?"

"No you idiot. You will become like I was… Except it will be irreversible, and the keyblade will no longer listen to you or Sora's calls!"

"What the hell is your problem Riku? I didn't do anything to you, yet you were wanting to leave me by myself. Speaking of which, why can't you find us if you were here once?"

Riku groaned, "That doesn't matter Roxas. Not right now. We'll sort all that out later. As for your other question, I pondered that for weeks. At the time I didn't know we were in the darkness. I had grown so accustomed to it that it felt normal for me. When I left, I got… Kicked out. It's the only way I can describe it. I was sent to Hollow Bastion. After that I looked for you two, but whoever is holding you there keeps moving you around. I can't track it."

"Wait… Weeks? Moving? How are you talking to me now? Why can we see each other? Why couldn't I see Namine?"

"Weeks. Yes. Time moves slower here. You two have been gone for months now. And… Well. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. You two are stressed enough. Just focus on getting out Roxas. And Namine was here? When?" Riku inquired

"I'm lost…"

"Don't worry about it right now. When was Namine here?"  
"I don't know! Time moves differently like you said. I saw here the first time we got here. She said everyone was in trouble and needed help. The second time it was like a radio! I couldn't hear anything she was trying to tell me, except in bits and pieces!" Roxas stammered.

Riku frowned slightly at that. He looked over his shoulder, "Namine isn't as close to the darkness as us. The further you go the less you will hear from her. I can only talk to you because for some reason you can slip out of the fog surrounding you and Sora when you sleep. At least, I am assuming. Look, you are going to be waking up shortly. Just… Hurry Roxas. Everyone needs you and Sora here now. And… take care of Sora." Riku stated, slowly fading away.

"Wait! Do you want me to tell Sora all that you told me!"

"What do you think dumbass? Yes! Do you think you're so important that you are the only one who needs to know?"

"Damn it Riku! I don't think that, and I am tired of your attitude toward me! We are going to settle this when I get back." Roxas growled,

"Whatever. Hurry up." And with that, he disappeared into the fog, leaving Roxas there alone. He fumbled in his pockets, feeling the half-star pressing against him. He pulled out the green tinted thing, staring at it slowly. Why was it so familiar? Why did he feel attached to it? He couldn't explain it, but he knew that it was the key to him and Sora's escape. Maybe even why he had a heart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Roxas slowly opened his eyes to find tears rolling down his cheeks, onto Sora's chest. He could feel fingers running through his blonde spikes gently, trying to calm him. He wiped his eyes slowly, glancing up at the brunette,

"What's wrong Roxy? Are you hurting?" Sora asked, concerned.

"No. It's… It's not that. How long have we been out? How long have I been crying?" Roxas asked, curling back up onto Sora.

"Well I've been out for a couple of hours. I tried waking you, but you wouldn't come out of it. Then you started crying. You've been out for four or more hours. Keep in mind that's just guessing. Can't really tell time in this place."

"That's because we are in Darkness Sora. Riku talked with me. He told me that… Months have passed in our world."

"Darkness? But… How? And we haven't been here very long! Couple of days at the most!"

"Riku told me that somebody trapped us here. And that we have to get out soon… Or else what happened to him will happen to us. But this time it won't be reversible."

Sora frowned slightly, running his hand thoughtfully through Roxas' hair. It was silent for a long while, before finally speaking, "Did he say how to get out?"  
"No. He said he can't locate us. Somebody is moving us around and further into the darkness. He said our world needs us." Roxas explained slowly, relaxing to the sound of Sora's heartbeat in his ear. He laid a hand on the other's tanned chest tracing small circles out, "What do we do?"

"Well. We take Namine's advice. We go to the door and see what that leads us to. I think that would be the best place to start."

Roxas nodded in agreement, but neither of them moved from their spots. Too comfortable to get out of bed, even if it wasn't their own. They knew that they were going to have to fight. Probably one of the biggest ones they would have to do,

"Hey Sora… That fragment that we got from the first monster, you know?"  
"Yeah. Why what's up?" Sora answered

"It fused with the second piece. From the Hydra. It looks like half a star, and the inside is like… Green-ish." Roxas explained

Sora's brow furrowed slightly at that. Once again he went into his deep thinking mode. It was obvious that those fragments were important, but what was their use? It obviously had to be important if that person put them in monsters. But what was something like that doing in the darkness? Did they need it to seal the door?

Sora groaned, sliding out from underneath Roxas. He looked around for his clothes on the ground, "I guess we should start getting ready." Roxas blushed at seeing the other's naked form, quickly looking down at the sheets. Sora started picking up Roxas' clothes when he came across them in his search for his own. When he found his boxers, he picked them up and slipped into them slowly. He walked back to the bed, looking at Roxas slowly. A smile crept up on his face as he handed the bundle of clothes to his other half, "How are you feeling? Do you want to stay here? I won't mind… I can handle this."

"I am fine Sor. A little sore, but that is it. Nothing I can't handle." Roxas said smiling up at the brunette, accepting the clothes. He winced as he removed the covers, moving to slip into his boxers. Sora stopped him, grabbing the cloth out of his hands,

"Here… Let me." Sora said, slipping Roxas' legs through and pulling up the fabric gently. Roxas blushed, looking at Sora as he dressed Roxas. As soon as his boxers were around his waist; Sora planted small kisses along the other's stomach, looking at the marks he left on the pale skin the night before until he reached the blonde's mouth. He planted a kiss, than crawled off the bed in search of his clothes, "Well… Get ready. Limber up. All that fun stuff. I have a feeling there is going to be a big fight. We'll know what our path is after this. Maybe even figured out where you got a heart…"

"Well… had a heart." Sora's head snapped up quickly, looking at the other,

"Wait… You don't-"

"Until you stole it from me. In a good way." Roxas said lightly, a shy smile dancing across his features.

Sora returned the smile, worry fading away,

"And you stole mine. Now… Let's find our clothes."

* * *

**Hopefully this kinda explains a little more. As you can tell we are drawing near to the end of this book, but do not fret. I do plan a continuation of it, as mentioned earlier, plus another story that has no relation to this one. Please review and enjoy! I'll update whenever I can!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holy wow. Woke up and had comments already! Haha, that made me happy =) So question for ya'll. Would you like a sneak peek of 'An Angels Anthem'? If so, how would you suggest I go about putting it up for you to read? Like in these AN's or should I put it as a chapter when I am finished with this one?**

**Witch of Tragedies: Haha, yes they were… Did you read chapter 10?**

**KatrinaEagle: Is that a good or bad thing? xD. And yes, they both have something going on between them. xD**

**OmniaVanitas: Haha, you'll have to read and find out! =) And no problem, hopefully it will turn out as amazing as it is in my head xD**

**Demon2Angel: D'awwww, thank you :)**

**And now chapter 12! Whoo!**

* * *

They were looking at the cave once again, feeling it's weird moist air hit them constantly. What was it? Why would it be doing that? Roxas gripped Sora's hand tighter, "Come out whoever you are. Show yourself. You have been good at playing the coward as of lately." Roxas yelled at the cave. That had to be where the person was hiding. It only made sense…. Right?

"Don't send another monster either, cause we'll just kick it's ass again. We are wanting to face you. We know that you are holding us here." Sora said slowly

At first no one responded, and they both felt like idiots. What if they were talking to nothing but thin air?

A laugh resounded around them again, and the air coming from the cave began to rush out. Sora and Roxas shielded their faces with their free hand, blocking the sand that was beginning to swirl around them, "Are you two foolish? I am not like those creatures…"

The wind died down, and Sora returned his hand to his side. He gasped at what he saw. It was him, only… It wasn't. He heard Roxas's sharp intake as well. A boy that looked almost exactly like Sora stood in front of them, piercing them with his golden gaze. Sora's voice caught in his throat as he stared at the raven-headed boy. It was like looking at a negative of himself! How was he supposed to fight this person?

"Who the hell are you?" Roxas asked, growling slightly and stepping forward past Sora, "Do you have to copy the first person you see? Show us your true self!"

"You're pathetic Ven. You know exactly who I am, but I'll humor you. I am Vanitas. I still don't know how you defeated me that day. Or how that blue haired bitch destroyed the χ-blade but now it is time to take my revenge. There is only one problem…"

Vanitas moved quickly. Neither of them had a chance to react. Vanitas has Sora by the back of the head, lifting him off the ground. Sora began to kick and flail, "You dirty son of a bitch." Sora said through gritted teeth. He couldn't tell what force was keeping him there, or why he couldn't break free. It was like a pressure suspending him above the air,

"This should seem familiar Ven. Seeing as how Master Xehanort did this to you."

"Put him down!"

"Oh? I can't do that. This is between you and me Ven. We cannot have Sora getting involved in all this. I do need a carrier, after all. And who better than him? Our resemblance is striking."

Sora got cold in an instant. His throat constricted as ice crawled over his body, freezing every part of him. The next thing he knew, he was tossed to the side like yesterday's trash.

Roxas' lip twitched slightly, "I don't know who Ven is. I am Roxas! And you are going to pay for that Vanitas."

"Please. Coming from the person that had Sora save him every time."

Roxas yelled, throwing his arms to his side and crouching. His two keyblades appeared in hand instantly, shocking Roxas internally. Riku had told him that they were confused though… So why? He didn't have time to focus on the situation, just on destroying the Sora imposter. Vanitas raised an eyebrow, quirking his head to the side,

"Well that is different. I thought we were far enough that those wouldn't be a problem. All well…" Vanitas lifted up on the string dangling from around his neck. Something with a green center in the shape of half a star, the missing piece, hung from it. Roxas gasped, looking at it slowly, "This is what you need. This is what you are never going to get." Vanitas dropped the trinket back down, holding his free hand to his side. A normal looking keyblade appeared, causing him to smile, "I know. It isn't the χ-blade, but I won't need it while I am in here.."

"Shut up." Roxas quickly started forward, holding both blades back. Vanitas smirked,

"It begins. Our rematch."

Roxas slashed down with both, instantly being blocked. Sparks flew around them as Roxas slid down the metal, "Oh my. It seems you changed your fighting style Ven. It won't help you." Vanitas said, pushing Roxas away.

Roxas recovered in an instant, retuning attacks constantly at the black haired boy, "I. Am. No. Ven!" he yelled with each blow. Sparks continued to dance around the two as they traded blows back and forth. Vanitas constantly blocked, letting Roxas be on the offensive. Until he parried one of Roxas' blades, countering with an elbow. It connected with Roxas, sending him backwards. He could taste copper, and something trailed from his lip, and he wiped it away. Once again he rushed forward, but Vanitas was done playing around. Before Roxas could make contact, he vanished and reappeared behind Roxas slashing down. Roxas could feel the metal tear through his skin, and he cried out, spinning around with one of the keyblades. Vanitas blocked once again, but Roxas had something else planned. With his other arm, he slashed down in an arc. It tore through muscle and fabric, but not as deep as Roxas was hoping. Vanitas pushed away from Roxas, looking down at his shoulder. At once, they both ran at each other. Vanitas slashed down first, causing Roxas to form an 'X' with his blades, catching the blow. The strength of the other was tough though. Roxas was quickly loosing, blades getting closer and closer to him. He grunted, cross slashing the blades, parrying and pushing Vanitas away from him.  
"Fire." The flame shot from Vanitas as he flew back, heading right for Roxas.

"Shit." He crossed his blades again, putting his head down and bracing himself, letting the ball crash into him. Heat surrounded him, pushing him back further. Something licked at his forearms, but he pushed past the pain. When it was over he glanced up,

Vanitas' foot connect with his chest, knocking him to the ground. The keyblades scattered from him as he hit the ground, breath knocked out of him. Vanitas placed his foot on Roxas' neck, pushing lightly. He placed the keyblade over Roxas' heart, "That was pathetic. Now you-"

"Firaga!"

The pressure on Roxas' throat went away, and he sat up coughing.

Sora was next to him without a pause, "You okay?"  
"Yeah… Fine.." Roxas mumbled  
"Stay here." Sora stood up, glancing at where Vanitas was,

"How the hell did you get out of that?" He asked, holding his shoulder.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you prepare yourself." Sora started slowly, void of emotions, "Because I'm not going to hold back."

He held his hand out to his side, keyblade appearing. Vanitas laughed, pointing his keyblad at the brunette,

"Do you really think you can take me Sora?"

"Yes."

That stopped the laughter. Vanitas grew serious again, slowly lifting of the ground. He placed the keyblade to his side, fixing Sora in his golden gaze, "Very well Vessel. I'll take care of you, and then finish what Ven and I started."

Sora didn't wait. Didn't even respond. He just charged forward swiftly and silently, slashing down at Vanitas. This time the tables had turned. Vanitas hadn't been expecting such a quick attack. Vanitas stumbled backwards a step, shock hitting him. Crimson poured from the wound Sora had inflicted and that. That enraged Vanitas. His eyes snapped back on Sora, and reflex kicked in. He lashed out with the keyblade slicing down. Sora blocked, parried, then returned the blow. Vanitas blocked in time, but barely. Sora continued to pound down on the other's blade, each successful hit knocking Vanitas strength away. What the hell had just happened? There was no way this boy was stronger than him! Vanitas jumped back, but Sora was quicker. Vanitas knew he couldn't block, so he jabbed forward, slicing Sora's cheek. It didn't deter the attack of the brunette. Sora jumped, grabbed Vanitas by the face, and slammed him into the ground. He ran forward, dragging the black-haired boy through the sand.

The next thing Vanitas knew, he was airborne. Everything was spinning,

"Firaga!"

A red ball was heading for him and there was nothing he could do about it. It slammed into his body, engulfing him in flames. He cried out, falling back to the sand. He wasn't this weak. No. No.

"No!" Vanitas screamed, jumping up and looking at Sora who remained expressionless. He pulled at where he had the necklace dangling.

Only it wasn't there. He looked back up at Sora, "Where is it?"

No answer.

"Where is it damn it! I-" he looked at the blonde behind Sora, slowly putting the two pieces close to each other, "Aero!"

A gust of wind shot out of the cave, hitting Roxas dead on. The two pieces flew from his hands, into the sand around. That should buy him a little bit of time. He looked back at the Brunette, "You pissed me off."

"I really don't give two shits to be honest." Sora deadpanned

"Oh… You will Sora." Dark tendrils started surrounding Vanitas, "Because now I am done playing around with you two."  
The tendrils started seeping into Vanitas' skin, healing his previous wounds, giving him new strength, and revitalizing him. After a moment they faded away, leaving a new Vanitas, "This is my world Sora. It will keep me alive at all costs. Get ready."

The ground started shaking, "Cause I am coming for you two. "

He jumped up. The ground burst, and something rose up with the Dark-haired boy. At first glance, they looked like thousands of shadows appearing. But as he looked closer, they were keyblades. Shadows of the keyblades. Sora back up slightly as Vanitas landed on the mass of keyblades,

"It's over"


	13. Authors Note

**I am so sorry for the wait on the next chapter. Unfortunately college and other things has me tied down. I did get the first chapter to An Angels Anthem done a while back ago, and figured I would post it on here as a filler until I can get the next chapter for this done (Which shouldn't be too long from now). WARNING. It is a bit depressing at first, but I promise it won't stay that way. Anyway, i'll work on the next chapter, but please**

**Enjoy the preview of 'An Angel's Anthem' =)**

* * *

_Tragedy struck as a sixteen year old boy was found murdered two days ago underneath the Old Road bridge. Officials say that there are no leads as to who could have done this. The body was discovered by the sixteen year old's friend, who wishes to remain unidentified. There are reports that this may have been out of spite. Sora was known around town as being homosex-_

Roxas turned off the T.v. and curled up tighter in bed, wrapping his blanket tighter around him. It was dark, which was how he wanted it. No one was bothering him. Why would they? He was the one who discovered Sora the way he had. Oceanic gaze stared at the picture littered wall in front of him. They were mainly of him and Sora just being goofy. Making faces, wrestling, getting caught off guard. But the happy images couldn't drown out the single horrifying moment of that day.

It was burned into his head. He had been running late. Sora and him had planned on meeting there the night before because Sora had something super important to tell Roxas. Almost like a matter of death to the spontaneous youth, and in this case, it literally was. That morning he had received multiple texts asking where he was. When he had actually woken up, he threw clothes on not caring if they were his usual attire, told his mother where he was going, and bolted out the door. On foot it was about ten minutes . Running; five. And that was what Roxas had done. He bolted around the turns and twists of the town until he got to the dirt road that lead to the abandoned bridge. He got a weird feeling as he looked at the bridge. Sora's bike was there, but it was too quiet. They had found the place when they were ten, and used it as their hangout spot ever since. In all the years they used it, it had never been quiet. He slowly walked down the steep dirt path, pausing when he drew close to the vine covered stone entrance, "Sora…?"

No answer. Roxas slowly continued, until he was facing the entrance, "Sora?" He stepped in. He wished he had just run home. Wished that he had texted Sora back and told him 'Not today.' Instead, he came to the bridge late to find his best friend lying on the cold ground, naked, in a pool of blood. Roxas couldn't move. He could see the stab wounds, the bruises. He fell next to Sora's body, not knowing what to do. He pulled Sora's body into an embrace, closing his eyes and crying as he hugged his best friend to him. After a moment he called the police, who came right away. Blamed him for it, accused him as the murderer since he was the only one who left fingerprints. Luckily the time of death didn't match when Roxas had actually departed. They shrugged him off as nothing but a grieving friend. After that day he had been stuck in his room, lying in bed. He hadn't even changed out of the clothes, or taken a shower. Not that it mattered. His best friend was dead now.

Tears started spilling out onto his pillow as the video in his head kept playing over and over again.

A knock. Roxas didn't answer.

Another knock. Still no answer from the blonde.

"Rox… Can I come in?" Roxas still didn't answer. Hadn't said a word, even when the police pulled him away from Sora. He heard his bedroom door creak open, and light spilled into the cluttered room. He could see a silhouette, and his heart stopped. That was Sora. Sora was coming into his room. He sat up in his bed. Same spiked hair, same height.

Not the same eyes or hair color. Vanitas, Sora's older brother, sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over at Roxas. Tears started forming in his golden gaze, "I know how you feel Roxas. You was as close as I was to him. I know…" Vanitas grabbed Roxas, pulling him into a hug, "H-His funeral is tomorrow Roxas. I… We wanted you to be there. Mom and I need someone there. Someone that we love. Someone that Sora loved. We know that is how he would have wanted it. I-It's going to be a private one so it will just be us three. Please… Please come."

Roxas tried to speak. To tell him how honored he felt. But nothing came out. Instead he just nodded his head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You look very good Roxas. Sora would have called you handsome." His mother said, patting away any dust that collected on the black suit while they were standing there. It had been the first time he had come out of his room in three days, and probably the last for a while. She straightened up his tie, tears forming in her eyes, "Tell his family we send our condolences, and we love them. They are welcome to come over at anytime." His mother said quietly. Roxas nodded, then turned away and walked over to the door.

It was a cloudy day. Which fit the mood perfectly. Almost like the heavens were sad that a sixteen year old had died. A good, kind hearted kid who had no troubles with anyone. The small town loved Sora, even though he was gay, so this whole thing didn't make sense. Who would want to kill Sora like that? Why? The questions plagued Roxas, along with guilt. He should have shown up on time. He should have been there when it happened so that he could have done something about it. Maybe Sora would still be here if he had…

The church appeared quickly, and Roxas stopped. He didn't know if he could do it. Was it open or closed casket? The image of Sora flashed into his head again. He took a step back. There was no way he could do this. No way he could stand to look at Sora again. All he would see is that one image again. Another step back.

Into the strong hands of Vanitas,

"We'll be here with you Rox." He said slowly, gripping the blondes shoulders slightly. Roxas turned around to see Sora's grieving mother. He looked down, and she wrapped him in a hug, "I know it is hard sweetheart. I know that you are the only one that saw him like that… But please. We need you here with us. Don't leave us."

"I won't."

Roxas blinked at that. Had he just spoken? He took Sora's mother's hand in his own, and slowly proceeded to the back of the church, where the graveyard was.

They walked through the rows of tombstones, keeping their eyes on the small tarp that had been placed as a covering for where they were going to sit, and over Sora's coffin. Three seats were placed in front of the gleaming silver casket, and they took their seats placing his mother in the center. The minister nodded to them, "We gather here today in Sora…."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He didn't know why he refused the ride Vanitas offered. Maybe it was because he couldn't stand to see Sora's mother cry her life away. Or sit in a car in awkward silence. Either way, he didn't accept it. He chose to walk instead,

"But Roxas… It's raining."

"I know. I've got something I need to do."

"Well. Just get home soon Rox. It's going to get dark soon."

Vanitas had been right. It was almost dark by the time he reached the Old bridge. He stopped at the dirt road, not daring to go any further. There was no way he could go there again. But why had he walked here exactly?

To see if Sora was still waiting for him. He had hoped to find their lantern on. But, of course, it wasn't. He clenched his jaw, holding back the tears. He wasn't going to cry again. He had already done enough of that. He turned on his heel, walking back towards his house. Whoever had killed Sora… He would find them. He would avenge Sora, and give the other's mom and brother peace of mind. But where could he start? Where _would_ he start?

By the time he reached his house, he was drenched and shaking from the cold water that continued to fall. The angels were crying now. Maybe they were happy tears though… Because surely they gained another angel up there. One that would watch over everyone with a heart that was meant for an angel….

"Roxas! Where have you been! You had me worried!" His mother said, slamming the phone down,

"Sorry mom."

"I- You- Don't ever do that again Roxas! You call me if you are going to be out late! I-It's no t the time to stay out late or… Or…" She started crying again, and Roxas looked down

"I'll call you next time mom. I promise."

And with that he walked up the stairs, back into the comfort of his small room. He looked around the dark space, before flipping on the light. He slipped out of the wet suit, throwing it on the floor and walking over to his dresser. He needed to find new clothes…

Or maybe he should just stay like this and crawl into bed. That would be easier, rather than dirtying up more clothes. He turned around,

"Hey Roxy."

Roxas almost fell. He knew that voice… But it wasn't possible. He glanced over to his bed, and his jaw dropped. No. There was no way that the person was laying there in his bed. He had to be hallucinating. Didn't people start seeing things if they were stressed?  
"Roxy… You look like you have seen a ghost or something."

Tears filled Roxas' eyes, and his knees gave out from him. The world went black, but the last thing he saw. Or… Thought he saw.

Was the perfectly happy, perfectly untouched face of Sora.


	14. Chapter 13

**I want to thank you all for being so patient with me. Unfortunately, life is very unpredictable and I couldn't type like I had been, but guess what? I am supposed to be typing a speech right now cause it's due in two days, but instead I am writing this chapter just for you all :) I know. I'm a rebel, xD. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews on my new story. I am now inspired enough to continue it, so after this chapter I am going to write the second chapter to it, then upload it =) And now, without further delay; Chapter 13!**

* * *

He was frozen in place, watching the dark swirling mass make its way around him. It was stunning. And darkly beautiful. But he wasn't here to examine art. Hell, if he could have picked staying at home or being in darkness with a crazy ass clone, he probably would have picked staying at home. Add Roxas into the latter though…

He had been distracted. Hadn't even been in the same universe. Out of nowhere, three flaming spheres where shooting straight at him. He cursed under his breath and rolled to his right, thinking that they would surely go past him. Wrong. They curved as soon as he was out of their line. What the hell was this? I mean sure. It's not every day that you see thousands upon thousands of keyblades flying in the air, or creatures that live off a green shard. But controlling three fireballs while riding around, God knows where, at your target. This was just getting complex now.

Sora took off like a bat out of hell, zig-zagging his path in hopes that it might throw off the magic. Of course it didn't. He had an invisible target on his back, and they were damn well determined to destroy it. He turned on his heel, getting the keyblade ready. As soon as he had quit moving, the damn things sped up. He would have to time it just right…

Just…

The first one came in contact with the metal, screeching as it bit against the metal. Sora swiped to the left, knocking it away from him. The second one wasn't as forgiving. He barely had time to recover from the first, and as soon as it hit the blade, the same screeching sound filled his ears. Flames licked at his arms and hand, but there was no way he would be hit with it. He flicked his blade to the right, sending it into the cliff next to him.

The third one slammed into his body so hard, that Sora could have sworn that his skeleton had been ripped from his muscle and skin. Then the burning came. As he opened his mouth to cry out, the flames crept down his throat, searing his lungs. He couldn't breath. Couldn't move. This was going to be the end of him. At least he was going out in a fiery blaze.

The flame subsided, leaving Sora gasping for air. Each breath caused his lungs to reignite, and he fell to his knees, doubled over. One thing he had never thought he would do was inhale fire, but low and behold here he was. He glanced up to see the tail of the keyblades circling him like vultures to roadkill. It was demeaning. He closed his stinging eyes, continuing to cough. He heard laughter, a rush of wind, then something crashed down on him from above. He could feel each blade crash against his skin, slicing his clothes and skin. He could even feel some of the shadows pass through his body. Obviously Vanitas wasn't out to kill him. Just make him suffer for getting in the way. The though pissed Sora off. Vanitas was making him look weak, and unable to defend what he loved. He felt a liquid run down his cheek, and a crazy pain run through him. The weight of the world was on him, and the only thought that entered his head was; When will this end. It felt like hours, but in a matter of seconds the keyblades had disappeared, save for the ones that pinned Sora to the ground. He could feel the fabric stretched tight against his body. He wiggled slightly, but couldn't manage to get up. He glanced up to see Vanitas in front of him, a brow quirked and a smirk on his face, taunting him. Sora just gave up. He was tired, wounded, and defeated. But that glint in Vanitas' eyes…

"I figured something out Sora. I don't need a host anymore. Which means… You have no point in living anymore."

Sora glanced down. Anything was better than the pain he was in now. He watched Vanitas' shadow as he cocked his arm backwards, Keyblade pointed down towards where his heart was.

"Sora!"

That was Roxas. Something stirred in Sora at the sound of his voice. A new life and fight was breathed into him. He struggled against his binds, glancing up at Vanitas. Everything happened in a flash after that. Vanitas jabbed down, Roxas cried out something, lightning flashed down, striking Vanitas' keyblade. Sora ripped his arm free, grabbing the blade that held it. He quickly jabbed forward, impaling Vanitas' leg. He watched it till the tip came out the back of his thigh, then smirked.

Vanitas stumbled backwards, crying out. The shadows burst from the ground again, carrying the raven haired boy away, but not for the reason Sora was thinking. After being stabbed, it was normal to assume that the person was trying to get away, but Vanitas was a different case. Because it wasn't to get away from Sora. It was to get at the blonde who saved Sora from Death's grip…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Roxas knew that it was only a matter of time before Vanitas realized he was still here. But Sora had distracted him long enough. Roxas had found the two gleaming pieces in the sand almost right next to each other. If either piece had been buried they would have been… Well, for lack of better term, screwed. But now the pieces hummed in his hand. Something about these ticked off Vanitas. Made him… Scared? He was about to find out. He glanced down at the two pieces, held his breath, and jammed them together to form a perfect star. Everything slowed around him. He glanced up to see Vanitas' face twisted in rage and horror. Sora, arm outstretched towards Roxas, despair on his face. He cocked his head to the side, looking at the spectacle before him.

"It's nice to finally meet you Roxas. You do, after all, have my heart."

* * *

**Okay, I know it is short, but I figured I could make another chapter to this and explain some things along the way =D I hope I didn't disappoint after all this wait. I will try to update asap! =) Reviews always make my day =DD**


	15. Chapter 14

**I would like to thank you all for all the reviews! It honestly makes my day that much better to wake up and see comments =)**

**Okay, so this chapter is the longest by far. Hope ya'll don't mind. =). It's not my best, I admit, but there is a lot of things that happen in it. Either way, I hope you enjoy and I hope I didn't let you down! Here we are; Chapter 14**

* * *

_You do, after all, have my heart_

Roxas blinked, hand instinctively going to his chest. Who's heart did he have? He didn't steal anything that wasn't his. He turned on his heel, glancing at where the voice came from. He gasped at what he saw. Dirty blonde hair that was slightly spiked, Oceanic eyes.

There was no possible way. No way that there was another him too!

"I didn't steal it if that's what you are trying to imply!" he growled, taking a step back from himself.

The other kid raised a hand to show good will, "I wasn't implying anything Roxas. I-"

"How do you know my name?" Roxas asked, interrupting the other. The kid merely sighed, rubbing his temples,

"Calm down Roxas. I am not here to hurt you. I was a part of Sora too. I know everything about you because, in a sense, you are me." The kid said. Roxas just blinked looking at him. The kid rubbed the back of his head slowly, "My heart was shattered Roxas. By the very kid you're fighting. Sora… He let a piece of me rest with him."

Recognition came across Roxas like a slap. He glanced over at Vanitas, "So… You're Ven. You're the one that he wants to fight. Not me."

"Yes and no. You do have my heart, so in a sense he was right. The only thing was in order for me to help you out, I needed to have my Wayfinder remade. The thing in your hand Roxas."

"Why did you need this?" Roxas asked, looking down at the star. A small smile came across Ven's features. He didn't answer at first, only motioned for Roxas to hand him the star. Roxas obliged, stepping towards the other. He gently placed it in Ven's outstretched palm,

"My friend made this. A long time ago. She told us it would always help us find each other. That it was an unbreakable tie between us. She put a lot of effort into them, and throughout everything I always carried it with me." He explained, holding it to his lips. He breathed on it slowly, and the stained glass pulsated slightly. He looked at it a moment longer, before pulling out a brown chord from his pocket. He tied it at the top most lining, before placing it around Roxas's neck. Ven's eyes lingered on it, before trailing up to meet Roxas'. The stare was intense, and a bit saddening,

"Roxas. Now that I have my strength back, I can help you fight him. My… Your heart is now stronger. I'm not awake yet, but I can help. To be honest… I don't think I ever will wake up. That's why you have my heart Roxas. Your soul.. Your love is what makes it whole." He looked at Sora in that frozen state, "As long as you are with him, and his heart still beats, so will that." He said placing a finger gently on Roxas' chest, "I'll also be with you, as long as you have that." He stated, pointing to the green wayfinder. After a moment he stepped back, "Aqua will think that you are me whenever she gets here. She has been in the Darkness for a while now, searching for us. Don't tell her what I told you Roxas. Pretend to be me if you have to. I don't want her to lose hope."

"How will I know if I'm acting like you?" Roxas asked, a tear starting to form. He hadn't even known the kid for three minutes and he was already crying?

Maybe it was because he had Ven's heart. Maybe it was because Ven had been kind enough to give it to him. Either way, the tears were worth the cause. Ven ruffled up Roxas' hair,

"You're just like me Roxas. Remember? You'll know what to do. Along with my heart, you'll get my memories as well. You'll understand me a lot better after that. And remember. I'm always here with you too. Just right here." Ven said, tapping the Wayfinder. He glanced at Vanitas, "You know… It's sad that it had to come down to this. I always pitied the kid, even though he ruined my life." Ven started. He sighed, glanced at Roxas once more, "Get ready Roxas. It's going to happen quick. Oh. And nice meeting you, by the way."

And then everything hit fast forward. Vanitas was yelling in mid charge again, Sora was screaming. Roxas was thrown off guard. But there was definitely something new about him. Even in the face of all this chaos, he was completely calm. Instead of trying to dodge, he simply called the keyblade to him and held it out in front of him. Vanitas slammed into Roxas' outstretched blade, sending sparks all around them. Roxas didn't even budge. He looked at Vanitas with a calm gaze, tilting his head to the side,

"Ventus! I knew it. I knew it was you. No matter how dumb you played, I knew it was you! The way you looked at your petty little Wayfinder…" Vanitas hissed, glaring at Roxas with physical hatred. Roxas leaned in, next to Vanitas' ear,

"Still wrong. But I do know who he is. I'll pass the message along." He gripped Vanitas with his free hand and pushed him backwards. The raven-haired boy stumbled slightly, before recovering. He jumped back on the keyblades, fear in his eyes. Roxas bolted for Sora. The boy had, after all, fought for him. It hadn't even been his fight, and he still jumped into the line of fire. He had to help Sora.

"Fine then… _Roxas_. Obviously you care a lot about Sora. What if I ripped that from you hm? Life is, indeed, very fragile." Vanitas' said, taking to the sky. A dark laugh resounded around Roxas as he neared the brunette. Movement to his left caught his eye, and he glanced over to see the swarm of keyblades heading towards the same target. The freaky fireballs were approaching from the right.

_As long as his heart still beats, so will that._

Vanitas had figured it out pretty quick. Roxas wasn't going to let anything happen to Sora. That was his Achilles Heel, but which could he block? He skidded to a halt in front of an open mouth Sora, he smiled lightly, "Fancy meeting you here…" he joked with his counter-part before pulling back the keyblade. With a yell, he sent the blade flying towards the dark mass in a swirling arc. One of the more graceful throws he had ever done.

As the blade caught momentum, light began to emit from it until it was an oblong mass of light. It cut through the dark mass, sending it around them in a rush of air. Roxas flipped over the brunette and faced the oncoming magic. He crossed his arms, held his breath…

They slammed into him full force. He skidded back in the sand slightly, but didn't allow the first ball to get past him. He could feel it embedding into his flesh, cooking him. He grit his teeth,  
"Aero!" the wind whipped his clothes, hair, and the flames. The keyblade came back to him, and he glanced around for Vanitas.

"Oh Roxas… Looking for me?"

Roxas spun around to be greeted by hateful , amber eyes. But that wasn't what he was focused on. He was focused on the Brunette that was being held by the Raven-haired twin. Roxas' eyes narrowed as Sora struggled to break free,

"Ouch you prick." Vanitas growled as Sora bit down on the hand that covered his mouth. Roxas pointed the keyblade at him,

"Let him go. You said so yourself that this is between you and me. Not him."

"But didn't you tell me that you aren't Ven? So what do I have to loose Roxas?"

"I am Ven."

"Excuse me? I hardly believe that." Vanitas said with a simple shrug. A dagger gleamed in his hand from out of no where, and he placed it against Sora's neck, "Try again Roxy."

The tip of the dagger pressed into Sora's soft skin, Roxas cursed. He opened up his heart and a memory flooded his mind.

_He was laying on his bed, messing around with the wooden keyblade that had been given to him as a gift. They had just finished the Mark of Mastery test, and faced those dark-controlled orbs. It had been weird, to say the least, but when all was finished it had been joyous and disheartening. He continued to ponder things, until he felt another presence. _

"_Better hurry Ventus… Or you'll never see Terra again"_

"_What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want." Ven had said, pushing it to the side_

"_Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up, he'll be a different person"_

"_Look. You don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" Roxas said, holding the keyblade in his stance, blade pointing behind him._

"_Oh, grow up…."_

Roxas snapped back into reality to find nothing had changed, save for a small nick on Sora's throat. Vanitas glared, quirking a brow, "Well…?"

In answer, Roxas turned the keyblade upside down in Ventus' normal stance. He glanced at Vanitas, "I grew up Vanitas… Still trying to pick a fight or what? You still don't know the first thing about Terra."

Vanitas blinked a moment, the knife shaking slightly. Then he full out laughed. A dark chuckle, that gave Roxas goose bumps.

"The day I helped set things into motion. So it is you Ven." Vanitas kicked Sora in the back of the knees, forcing him to the ground. In one fluid motion, he brought the dagger around

And into Sora's stomach.

Roxas ran forward, yelling. Sora let out a grunt. Vanitas rushed forward.

It was a frenzy. Roxas lashed out, swiping away at Vanitas, who materialized his keyblade, blocking each of the attacks. But Roxas wasn't focused on the fight. His eyes remained trained on Sora, who remained on his knees, staring down at his abdomen.

Vanitas sucker punched Roxas, knocking the air out of him. He stumbled back, only to be met with another blow from Vanitas. His cheek was on fire, but his eyes remained on Sora, who could only look dumbfounded at his stomach.

"You've lost your spirit, Ven." The dark haired boy said, letting Roxas recover. When Roxas finally did look over at the other boy, fire gleamed in his eyes. Rage took over his body. He lashed out, striking harder than ever, causing Vanitas to stumble. Something was beginning to break in Roxas, and he could feel it slipping. Is this what Ven had felt? Was Sora starting to slip away? Vanitas turned the tables, lashing out at Roxas in return. Something grazed his cheek, but no pain came with it. Roxas blocked the blows without a second glance, but on occasion Vanitas got lucky and scratched him.

Until Sora collapsed on his side. Roxas stopped everything. Stopped blocking, stopped attacking. Just looked at the brunette.

_Move Roxas!_

He ignored the voice. Just focused on his love. His life.

A pain entered his shoulder, slightly above his heart. He blinked, looked towards the origin, and blinked again. A black keyblade was inserted there…

Everything rushed back into focus again, and his head snapped up to the grinning face, "I won."

Bullshit. Roxas pushed past the pain and grabbed Vanitas' arm in a death lock. He shoved the keyblade all the way through, putting Vanitas closer to him. He gripped the other boys' face

"Firaga."

It was only a whisper. Barely audible. But the explosion that ensued almost deafened Roxas. But he wasn't worried about that. The keyblade disappeared from his shoulder as Vanitas skidded through the sand, far enough away; Out cold. Roxas rushed to Sora's side, gripping the dagger and pulling it out. Sora sucked in a breath, "that guy is a thorn in my side." Sora joked as Roxas threw the dagger away from him. He placed his hand over Sora's wound, tears forming as a small laugh escaped him,

"Now isn't the time for jokes Sora."

"Sorry. It was…. one of those… Now or never moments." He said shrugging.

Roxas could literally feel Sora's life in his hands. He was beginning to panic again, before an idea struck him, "Cure."

Green light filled where his hands were, and Sora winced as his wound began to heal. Roxas watched his eyes widen in horror as he looked over his shoulder. Or maybe it was at his shoulder, "I know. I'll fix it soon. You are more important right now."

"It's not your shoulder he's worried about Ven…" the dark voice said with a hiss. A pain entered his side, worse than the keyblade wound before it, "He's trying to warn you about me. Did you think I would die like that?" Vanitas yelled. Roxas could smell the burnt flesh and hair. Could feel the singed clothing and skin against his own. He concentrated on healing Sora still, but Vanitas was doing everything to stop it. He twisted the dagger roughly, almost breaking Roxas' concentration. Another stab, somewhere different and higher upper on his side. He gritted his teeth. By the third stab and twist, Roxas thought he was going delirious. He finished healing Sora, stood up and turned around. His vision started going fuzzy, but he could have sworn that a flash of blue had passed him. Could hear a… A woman calling him.

"Ven!" How silly. He was Roxas, not Ven. Why did everyone seem to like to call him that? Oh yeah… He had the same looks and heart as Ven. But who was calling him that? And how did she get here? He glanced over. Sure enough a blue haired woman was standing above Vanitas.

He started to fall, but tender arms caught him. He recognized the voice that was soothing him. A voice that always comforted him. He glanced up to see two blue orbs floating above his,

"Roxas! Stay with me Roxas! I'm going to heal you, but stay with me!" Sora said. He sounds so very far away though. So very… Far. His eyes began to close. All he wanted was a few moments of sleep. He was just so tired

"Please… Don't leave me here alone Roxas. Not like this."


	16. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for this delay! I work overnights now, and I barely have time to myself! I will make sure to update more frequently though. Not my best chapter but meh. The next chapter will be the conclusion to this story, and then I will begin preparations for the sequel which will have more smut, action, and drama! Thank you all for being so patient. The next chapter will be up as soon as I get more time to write. Till then, enjoy! =)**

* * *

"_Ven you have to wake up"_

"_His name is Roxas. Not Ven. Why does everyone keep calling him that!"_

"_It is Ven. I can feel it. He called me here."_

"_He's moving."_

He recognized one of the voices. Howe couldn't he? That was the person he loved! But who was the second voice? The girl? Where had she come from? He didn't want to open his eyes. Didn't want to return to the pain and sorrow of the real world. Or, in this case, Darkness. He stirred slightly, before finally peeling back his eyelids. He was greeted by the familiar face, and one he didn't recognize.

Or maybe he did.

Blue hair. Sky blue eyes. Something moved inside of him.

_Aqua. Don't let her know._

"A-Aqua?"

Sora frowned, but the girl brightened up. Her smile radiated everything, brightening everything. Light in the darkness. She held him in an embrace, a few tears escaping her eyes, "I knew it Ven. I knew I would find you if I waited." She whispered. Roxas did the only natural thing. He hugged her back, squeezing slightly. He glanced over at Sora, who cocked his head slightly. Roxas gave him a look, trying to ask him not to ruin his cover. 'I'll explain later." He mouthed.

"I've been searching for a long time Ven. And here you are. With the person that Ansem told me would help us all find each other!" Aqua said looking up at Sora with a small smile, "He's silly though. He kept calling you Roxas, or something. I knew it was you though. I could feel it. I was wandering around out there, and something hit me. I felt a shock, and it was like I knew exactly where to run. When I fell, I saw Vanitas-"

Roxas jumped up, ready for another attack of some kind.

"It's okay Ven. I handled him. Just like last time, or any time to come." She said slowly. Roxas looked down at the strange woman who he just met, but apparently knew for a long time. He rubbed the back of his head, casting a small smile. _Damn you Ven. You could have given me something to go off of._

"When you were a part of him… I had to take him out. He had the x-blade and grew more and more powerful. I had to destroy him. But I knew that you were still fighting too! I could feel it in my heart Ven. The place was destroyed, knocking both of us out… But Mickey saved us." She started, telling a story that Ven would have understood a lot better, "But when I woke up, you still weren't awake. You were asleep. Yen Sid told me your heart had found somewhere to rest, and there was nothing I could do about it. Well…. Here I am!" She said with a small smile. Her eyes travelled to Roxas' chest, slowly lighting up with what she saw, "You kept it… Through all of this, you kept it." She said quietly, a smile creeping on her face,

"Of course I did Aqua. Friends forever right?"

Okay. That was weird. That hadn't been Roxas talking, yet the words just came out of his mouth. It was almost like someone walked by and whispered in his ear. This was too creepy.

The more he talked to Aqua, the more guilty he felt. Aqua had cared so much for Ventus. Even went to the the extremes to seal Ven in Castle Oblivion so no one would disturb him while he was away. Roxas glanced over at Sora, who had his jaw slack, listening to every word that Aqua spoke.

After a while she turned to Sora, "You. Sora… How are you going to be able to help us all reunite? We still have to find Terra." Sora stared at her, mouth still slack. Roxas could see the wheels spinning in his head. To be honest, Sora was damn sexy when he was battle scarred and roughed up. If only they could get rough some other place though….

"…Right Rox- Ven?" He asked. Roxas blinked dumbly. Sora waved a hand in front of his eyes, "Hey. Still with us handsome?"

"Yeah sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said we need to find a way back to our Realm. If we are in a deep spot of the darkness, then there is going to be no easy way to get out. Suggestions?"

"Y-You will pay you stupid… Bitch." A familiar voice rang out. It gave Roxas goosebumps, but his body resisted his fear. He stood up slowly, glancing over to the crawling figure, "I'll make you all pay."

_Get me close to him Roxas._

Without a second thought, Roxas slowly started walking over to the other boy, stopping just short of him,

"Come to kick sand in my eyes?" Vanitas asked through gritted teeth.

"No." _Closer_

"Ven, what are you doing. It's dangerous." Aqua said, standing up to grab him. He held out his hand, stopping her in her place.

Vanitas stood up on one knee, then got his feet under him. He stood up, and that was when Roxas saw the full extent of what Aqua had done to him. Sure, he and Sora had done their share, but nothing like Aqua had done. Gashes, burns, the whole nine yards.

"Then lets finish it… Pretty boy."

_Closer_

He embraced the other boy in a hug, making him jump back slightly. It wasn't even Ven that made him do it, he did it of his own free will. It was pathetic. This little feud they had going on. To the point where everyone got hurt horribly, including himself. This kid just needed to be hugged… Right?

Vanitas screamed, clawing his way away from Roxas' hug, but Roxas was stronger and in better condition. He heard Aqua and Sora gasp, but he continued the hug till he felt his arms become cold.

It wasn't until a little after that he realized the reason behind his arms being cold. He was no longer holding a boy that resembled Sora. He was holding a statue that looked like Sora. He blinked, stepping away from the creepy thing. He could see the pain, wounds, everything frozen in place perfectly.

Roxas blinked, staring for a moment, before turning around to face the two open jawed faces behind him.

_I didn't want her to lose hope… But you have to tell her the truth Roxas. Your guilt is about to drive me up a wall._

Roxas chuckled to himself, leaving the two even more confused. Roxas stared at Aqua for a moment,

"I'm not Ven, Aqua. My name is Roxas."

Aqua's brows furrowed in concentration, "That doesn't make sense Ven."

"Roxas. And see… Ven's heart went to rest in Sora. When Sora became a Heartless, I was born. I had no heart, and I was the missing piece to Sora. Ven deemed me worthy and… Gave me his heart." Roxas said, placing a hand over his chest, "I recently met him, and don't worry. He can hear everything you say, and sometimes talks to me. In here." He tapped his head, laughing nervously at how crazy that made him sound.

Aqua deflated slightly, "So… You aren't Ven. And… Ven isn't coming back?"

"No, I'm not Ven. And I don't know if he is or not. But you can't lose hope, okay? He told me to make sure you don't lose that."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

_Take their hands. I'll make sure you guys get home._

He reached out for Sora, who instantly wrapped him in a hug. He could feel the other's chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to keep his tears from spilling out, "Don't you ever do that to me again Roxas. Don't you dare ever do that. Never leave me again like that."

"I won't... I promise. Take my hand."

Sora didn't question anything. He grabbed Roxas' hand squeezing tightly, still fighting back the tears, "Aqua…" He reached out his other hand.

She looked at it for a minute, before looking off into the distance, "I think I'll continue to forage around in here. Look for something that may help Ven." She said slowly.

_Don't let her stay here. It isn't good for her heart. Specially in a time like this. Darkness will take her otherwise._

"Aqua. You can't stay in here any longer. Plus, you'll be all alone. You have the three of us… Right here. There is something going on in our worlds. Something big and not good. We could use another friend to help."

Aqua looked at Roxas after that. She remained silent for a moment thinking things through.  
"Aqua. If you stay here any longer, something bad will happen to you. I can feel it." Sora started slowly, "When I was a Heartless… I could feel the dark trying to snuff out every scrap of light in me. It's going to do the same to you as well."

_Tell her you need a Keyblade Master to teach you._

"Ven said we need you to teach us. A keyblade master."

"He said that?" She asked, looking up at them. Roxas smiled slightly,

"Yes. Now take my hand. He'll take us home."

Aqua looked out once again, before a small smile crept up on her lips, "Oh Ven. You always were a stubborn person. But obviously you saw something in this kid. Something I can see in him too." She sighed before looking at the two of them again, "You know… He always had a way of making friends with everyone, and somehow dragging me to like them too. Lets go home guys. But once we're there… We're going to train our asses off."

She gripped Roxas' hand lightly, "Nice to meet you Roxas."  
"Nice to meet you Aqua."

The Wayfinder began to glow a deep green, before a shock went through Roxas and the others. His eyes fell closed,

"_Don't worry you three. I'll get you home to where you are needed."_


	17. Second Authors Note

**Okay, so I decided that another chapter was un-needed. I know. You all are probably wanting to kill me right now, but I began to write it (Finally) and thought that the last chapter I was going to put on Unfamiliar Return should actually be the beginning of the next in the series; Unfamiliar Places. So, the last chapter is exactly that. The last chapter. On a brighter note, I got the first chapter already done and will be posting it right after this, so please do look for it. Once again it is called Unfamiliar Faces. Thank you all for sticking through to the end with this story! I hope you enjoy the next one, cause I will sure enjoy it as well! Also look for my other story An Angels Anthem, if you haven't already. Hope to see you on the other side! =)**


End file.
